A new path
by JazRox
Summary: Voldermort has taken Draco Malfoy from his home.... NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

OK here is another Harry Potter story, this is a nice Draco/ Voldermort story NO SLASH, and also everyone is way out of character. **WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MURDER AND SUICIDE**

**This story is called: A new path. **

**Chapter 1:**** Prologue.**

**Voldermort's POV**

I was obsessed; I was obsessed with Draco Malfoy, the tall blonde boy, he is my loyal followers son, and I love him, not like a gay man, no I love Draco Lucius Malfoy, like his father should, but for some reason he does not.

I was a bad person, I once tried to kill a baby but it backfired on me. Most people say I got what I deserved, and maybe I did get what I deserved, I should of just left the baby, but I didn't, and I paid for it, for many, many years.

I admit that I am a bad person, I have killed children, Muggle, pure blood, half blood, mudblood, you name it, and I've done it, but I have never loved ANYONE before, not even my giant snake Nagini, has my affection like the blonde boy does.

My obsession began when Draco was an infant an tiny infant, and in all truth he was a very hansom baby, but I forgot about him after I was nearly Killed by the even younger, baby Potter. And than I saw Draco when he was 11, he was running away from me in the forest, I thought two things, 'here he is after all these years,' and 'what the hell is a few kids doing in the middle of the night in a forest, which was suppose to be forbidden.'

Every night I sat in Draco Malfoy's room, under an invisibility cloak I would watch him sleep, than one night an Drunken Lucius Malfoy walked in and hit him, Draco cried and begged as his father hit him, calling him worthless and stupid.

"You are a lazy, stupid boy, you can't even beat a stupid mudblood at 'defence against the dark arts' and you are a Malfoy!" He says, I felt horrible I say and do nothing, because I need Lucius alive.

"I am sorry Father, I will do better," the fourteen year old boy screams. I sit there and I look sadly, at a man who is suppose to love his son, very much.

"You better," he says, and he drunkenly leaves he was so drunk he even knocked over a bed side table, slowly Draco got up and fixed the bed side table, he than went to his huge bathroom, I watch him wash his face, and clean his bloody nose, poor kid.

Draco than sat on his bed, so far he has not cried once since his father left, I am very pleased Draco I too hate my father, well I killed mine and I framed my Uncle, but because due to your utter lack of Uncles you will not be able to do that exactly, I sit on his desk watching him, he got dressed in a plain black robe and he sat on his bed. He wont be able to sleep for sometime.

I do not blame him for his lack of sleep, at the orphanage I slept very little I preferred to experiment with my powers, and read books. I watch Draco read a large book about dark magic, I smile I did not read that until I was seventeen, you are a very smart boy Draco. I watch him read until I hear a noise, footsteps at once Draco abandoned his book, he jumped into the sleek green bed and pretended to be asleep.

In theory that is a very wise thing to do, but we both know what happened last time when your father walked in, less than an hour ago….

"Draco?" a too familiar voice asks, what do you want with him now Lucius? Lucius Malfoy walks in fully he has had a very oblivious sobering potion, he looked at his sleeping son. "Draco, if you're awake I got you a present." He asks, Lucius eyes were SO red, I wondered if they were the same tone of blood normally is now. Lucius Malfoy's once black- grey eyes have become red due to the amount of blood he has forced others to spill. Draco did not move, I don't blame him; I too do not care for his new 'present', which was a new solid gold chess set, I mean WHY did he give the boy a solid gold chess set, the pieces will think too high of them self, to actually move. "Your obliviously not awake," Lucius says almost sadly, "Ill just leave this here for you," Lucius says, he puts it on the recently turned up bed side table, than he did the worse thing, he kissed Draco's cheek, please don't move little guy. I beg. Than Lucius left, slamming the door behind him, he really wants to 'wake' poor Draco up, doesn't he? Draco waits for two whole minutes and he sat up and got the chess set and put it in a trunk, filled with broomsticks, books, toys, and long lasting lollies. This is obliviously Lucius 'gilt' trunk. I sit quite, until I realise… I would be a better father than Lucius; I will be a good father, one who cares for Draco.

I get this thought out of my head, Narcissa is a good mother, she can live, I will just Kill Lucius and when Draco comes to be a death eater, he will be my favourite, no matter what happens.

I wait for Draco to fall sleep; I look at the necklace he always wears, the one with the malfoy symbol, I hold it in my hand,

"For luck." I say, gently to the sleeping Draco. "I know he buys you expensive gifts, but he shouldn't hurt you." I kiss his forehead and taking one more look at my future favourite death eater (if his mother lets him) I disappear and at the same time show off my apparition ability, by going to Lucius study, I knock on the door, than I realise it is the middle of the night he may be asleep, I may have to wait until tomorrow, until I can kill him, but than Lucius opened the door, his red- bloody eyes were staring at me in anger until the red eyes realise that it is me.

"My lord… I did not see you, come in." he says, he smiles at me, ever through he is sober I can smell the vodka, and house elf made wine on his breath, I walk in the study the desk was made out of oak and papers surround, I see his fathers picture (which like most of the world was fast asleep.) but I see a lack of photo's of Draco and his wife (Narcissa right?) the only one I can see of his wife is on his wedding day, Narcissa's face says it all… arranged marriage.

"Lucius, I have been watching you, I have watched you hurt your son, so all I can say is Avada Kedavra" I say, Lucius Malfoy died at once… he was dead before he hit the floor, he hit the floor with a loud THUD, I love wand less magic.

Lucius Malfoy's noes spilled a rush of blood, I go down to pick up his wand I accidentally get a little blood on Draco's necklace. Damn, I go to wipe it.

"Lucius?" Narcissa's flowery voice calls, "it late comes to bed." She opens the studies door; she sees her dead husband and me crouching over his dead body.

"YOU, KILLED MY HUSBAND," she says, I nod my head,

"Yes," I go to open my mouth, to tell her why, but she screams.

"YOU KILLED DRACO," She says spotting his bloody necklace.

"What no," I say; she gets her wands and says, perhaps the two worst words in the whole magic world.

"Avada Kedavra" but she was not aiming at me….

Narcissa Malfoy was dead before she hit the floor. I stand there staring at her dead corps. I have made even if accidental Draco Malfoy an orphan. I walk away from the scene of the crime and I go to Draco's room, without even thinking I pick him up and take him back to my lair… I have just become a legal guardian I walk into the large manor of Slythern, I lay my Draco down on a large bed, and the room was big and painted in green.

"Until tomorrow morning." I say to Draco, I turn to leave, u shutter when I have to tell Draco in the morning that I am responsible for his parents death. What will his action are, he will be mad he will dene it, than after a while he may accept it.

But what do I do with him now he is under my care I look at the boy I can just keep him locked up until Hogwarts, than again Hogwarts will stunt his growth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK how did I go?


	2. A new heir

Chapter 2 A new heir.

Voldermort's POV.

I am use to people my enemies, mudbloods, muggles, screaming, crying and pleading, I feed off it I believe it makes stronger but when I heard it coming from Draco's locked door, I felt bad, after all I did this to him.

I made a house elf told Draco the news about his family, I just couldn't do it…. I was too ashamed of what I did. I got rid of the only person who had loved Draco properly and my Lt in the death Eaters (which is a set back to my come back) in one night, I couldn't face him but in the afternoon I walked in, with his school trunk (I doubled back to get it, before that idiot fudge made the whole place swarming with aurors) broomstick and his fathers 'guilt' trunk.

"My lord," the boy says, he stood up and he was still in his nightclothes, and he has been crying and he stood up at once, he was desperate for me to think that he was a man, but he was not, not yet anyway.

If I mention the crying I know he will deny it, and I do not blame him.

"Hello, Draco I see you have eaten your breakfast." I say, if you can count two pieces of toast, half a glass of orange juice gone, when there were six pieces of toast, a jug of orange juice, two eggs and a slice of bacon a breakfast, yes he had it. The boy said nothing, he was taught to obey me by his father, but he was dead now. "Are you alright," I ask, I stand next to him and I cuddle him, he was so shocked, "I hope you can forgive me for killing your Father, I did not kill your mother, she saw me with this," I show him his necklace, I whipped the blood off, "she committed suicide." I say, I give him his Necklace back. He put it on, I realise him from my grip, "I am sorry for your loss." I say, the child said nothing; "I heard you are the seeker for your house team, I was keeper when I was your age. But back than we were allowed wands, so it was easy to win you just cursed everyone when the teachers weren't looking." I say, I try to lighten the mood, the boy does not move, ok plan B.

"Do you have any family?" I ask, "Someone you can stay with until you come of age?" I ask, I didn't mind Draco living with me, but he would.

"Aunts in jail, uncle in Jail, other is disowned, and my Grandparents are either dieing or dead." Draco says, I close my eyes. I guess he has nowhere else to go. I could easily find him a nice family. I realise that maybe this could work.

"Will I guess you can stay with me, until your 17." I say, he looks up shocked.

"What live with you? What about school?" Draco says, I look at him, I understand his point.

"Well, I can't expect you to go Hogwarts after your parents died, I guess I will have teach you." I say, he looks shocked. "The mad fool of a headmaster will no doubt try to hurt you, so I have no choice really." Actually hurting students is not his style I will love him through. "Draco do you know what I am saying." I ask, I have to do this just right. "Draco" the gone has gone into shock it looks like his going to cry all day. "Draco, I need an heir and I want you…" I say, Draco still says nothing, poor baby, talk to me, you're a good boy but you must talk.

But for now we will take it slow.

"Draco, heres your wand" I say, giving his wand back was huge he could jinks me, but he would be punished. Like this small offering will make it any better, but at least I am trying my best. He held it strong my new Apprentice and successor, looks at me and I know, he is thinking about killing me. "Draco, your magic is not strong enough to kill me yet." I say, I stand up. "I hope one day you will fight by my side." I say, Dracos face was pale he looks sickly. I am sorry I killed your father." I say, Draco nods, I Kiss his forehead. "I mean you no harm, I don't want to hurt you." Still nothing, come on little one say something.

"Father hated me for some reason, I am not good enough for him so how can I be good enough for you?" Draco asks, my student is already asking questions. This is good; the road to recovery will take less time.

"You are a young man with talent your father was a fool to hurt you, when the worst thing in your life happens, someone has to help pick you up, I will help you, but you must let me." I say the boy was confused. "Let it sink in." I say, I stand up and I turn to leave.

"How long until you kill me?" He asks.

"Train hard, and do as you are told, I expect nothing else from you." I say, sooner or later I hoped to put him in the death eater meetings, it would take time and training, but I belive he would make a wonderful lord someday, but he has much to learn first.

"Good bye." He says, and I leave locking my new 'adopted' son in, I turn to the house elf, who told Draco about his parents death.

"Feed him at every meal, ask what he wants for dinner, but don't let him out." I say,

"Yes master." He says, and goes.

I walk to my pet snake, who was curled up.

"_can I eat the blonde one" _she asks.

"No my pet, he stays alive" I say, "but do not worry there is still Harry Potter"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok how did I go… don't forget to review.


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3 meetings

Voldermort's POV.

"Eat" I say, Draco picked up his fork and I stared at my Prince and Heir, "Now Draco why would I poison you, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't of dressed you given you a room, fed you and allowed you too share my house." He muttered something about being sorry, and took a nibble of his dinner, steak; Draco had the best fillet, and a many potatoes, carrots, beans, peas he looked at the thick milkshake I gave him. I sip my wine, and I look at Draco, we were sitting at a huge oak table. I look at Draco. "Did your parents let you drink wine?" I ask,

"Yes, sometimes." He says, I take a wine glass and I pored it and it got sent to Draco. He sipped it, like a good boy.

Normally I would never allow my Dragon to drink wine but today is a day of celebrations, the first day of many Draco will have by my side. I saw him drink, and eat. I saw fear in his eyes but I kept eating. Like a good boy Draco ate, I relaxed and I said,

"You know I think tonight is a perfect time for me to show you, the extent of my power, would you like to watch a meeting?" I ask, Draco looked shocked.

"Aren't you worried about me running away?" He asks, I laugh.

"Draco if you want you can leave right now, its just since you have none to take care of you, I thought I should." I say, Draco looks shocked.

"I can take care of my self." Draco says. I smile,

"You are just a boy." I say, someone should take care of you, look out for you… like someone should have looked after me. I shake my head; I can take care of my self.

I heard a buckle of thunder a screaming of the wind, I look at Draco he didn't say anything… this was ridiculous, say something boy!

Than I stop he is only a child, a young child who needs help and direction I can help him, but only if he helps him self, I sip my wine I see Draco terrified eyes. "I wont harm you, I only want to train you." I say, Draco says nothing. Until his eyes ask a very important question 'what the hell?' I say nothing, until a minute goes past, none says a thing.  
"Train me?" Draco says, I nod. "What about school?" he says, "I have to go back" Draco says at once.

"Well I wish to train you my SELF, but you may be going back" I say, Draco nods.

"I am honoured." He mutters, his not but he is too scared, I chuckle. I notice he is finished,

"Perhaps we should leave the meeting until you are feeling better in the new arrangements." I say, he nods.

"Yes Master." He says, I sip my wine, I wink, and he was scared.

"Have you enjoyed your meal?" I ask, he nods. "Perhaps in the near future you could show me your flying ability. It could be very fun." I say, fun was foreign to me. But I wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible.

"Yes milord." He says. He nibbles the rest of his meal, I sigh he was going to be difficult. I can see that, it was to be expected; I did kill his father, after all.

I love you.

"Draco, or could I call you Drac?" I ask, he nods. "I expect you in bed by 11." I say, I stand and I leave.

Nagini was behind the door, what is wrong? Normally she is under the floorboards its cold out you see.

"_Can I eat the little one?" _she asks. I shake my head.

"_Draco is my heir Nagini. Be nice." I say, _she looks at him, and goes over to him, and Draco jumps back. "Its ok," I say. Draco pats her.

"I like him" Nagini says, I smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know its short.

Read and review


	4. Reading

Chapter 4 Reading

"Good morning Draco" I say, I walk into Draco's room, 12 midday is late enough for him too sleep, even if it is the middle of his holidays, I receive a grown and I rub his hair, "actually its more like good afternoon Draco." He drags himself out of bed. "It's chilly outside so please wear a warm robe and a scarf." Draco looks shocked yes Draco Lucius Malfoy I do care about you. He stairs at my odd clothes, today I wore a thick Green robe, and a blue scarf. I don't always wear black.

"Good morning my lord." Draco says, he says I smile and I help him up and I pass him some green robes, it will be warm enough, I turn and leave.

I walk outside and I appear to the hill, where my death eaters are all waiting.

"My Death eaters, as you has notice Lucius is not here, can you please tell me where he is?" I ask, Snape stood forward.

"My lord, I am sorry to say that Lucius and Narcissa have been found dead, the ministry have the place surrounded, they have came to the conclusion that Narcissa has killed Lucius and than killed herself." Snape said I nod, how stupid they are, they honestly believe Narcissa would leave her son all alone, she thought Draco was dead….

"I see, and what of their son, did Narcissa kill him too?" I say, Snape looks up in actual concern.

"They have not found the child yet, they think he may have ran into a hidden part of the manor, but his school trunk was gone, and another trunk." Snape said, I smile.

"Very well, continue playing a game of stealth, and we will kill the quack of a headmaster, and take over this country and soon all of them." I laugh, and some of my more trusted death eaters do as well. "Be gone," I say and they all leave, only snape remained behind.

"My Lord do you know where Draco is?" Snape asked, he must be very brave… or very stupid. I look at Snape; he could not tell Dumbledore he is not the secret keeper.

"Yes," I say, "Lucius Malfoy beat his son, and now he is dead, and Draco is safer than he has in his fourteen years." I say, I turn to leave than I say, "I will be raising Drac, I mean Draco as my own son, he wont be returning to Hogwarts this year, unless I change my mind which is not likely, he will need a capable Potions teacher, are you interested?" I ask, Sev looks at me in shock it was too much for him to handle.

He was either thinking 'I wonder if he was the one who killed the Malfoys,' or 'WHAT THE HELL.'

"Yes my lord." He replies still in a state of shock. I nod, and I once more show of my apparition skills and go to Draco's large oak door,

"Are you decent?" I ask, I didn't want to scare Draco anymore, I had to ask his permission and if he is ok with for everything, from eating eggs, to going in his room until he felt safe, I didn't hear a reply but I heard an stuttering he was scared.

"MY LORD." It was Draco but he was panicking, I go in, the door was locked so I break it down, Nagini was on the ground, and Draco was on his bed, fully dressed with his broom in one hand and wand in the other (I have put a bind on his wand when he aims it at Nagini ,) waving it around. "Shoo"

"_Massssster the little one won't let me see him_." Nagini says, in snake words.

"_He is just shocked."_ I say in the words only Nagini can understand. "Draco you know this is Nagini, she wont hurt you, but I believe she is frightened by that broom so please come down." I say, slowly ever so slowly Draco came down I take his broom from him, he is too young for wand less magic. "Nagini can understand English, and she means you no harm, anyway you slept all morning and it is time for Lunch, or in your case brunch." I smile, Draco looks at me surprised, and like Snape he will be probably thinking two things. 'Why is he being so nice to me,' or 'WHAT THE HELL?'

I led Draco and Nagini down to the dinning room, he sat at the other end and I ate, and Draco ate every inch of the food he was given, and Nagini ate her meal, meat cuts.

"Nice snake please don't eat me." Draco says, I laugh,

"_Littlllleeee one is very funny's." _Nagini says, yes Draco Malfoy is adorable; I will enjoy the day I bring him out of the dark and into my circle, the death eaters will be jealous of course, I have finally after much searching chosen my heir, a boy with pure blood back to year dot.

I may be a half-breed, but my Slythern blood over turns any muggle blood.

Draco's POV

After the very uneasy '_brunch'_ I was led out into a large library looking area, I could see piles upon piles of books, it makes Hogwarts look like a look like a low class book store, Voldermort my captor raised his wand to me, I back off. He laughed.

"I only want to summon you some books, that I think you will like as you would have noticed, your wand wont work on Nagini, it is only to protect her." he say, he summons a large pile of books that danced off their shelves and landed near an arm chair "If you want you can do some reading, why I am at work, just meetings, very boring really." He stopped, I think he meant it to be a joke, but I found nothing funny about it. I wonder if he planned to kill my father and mother.

"You killed my father," I say lamely, it just slipped out, I didn't mean to say it, would he be mad?

"I admit, I did." He said he never spoke a word, about his 'guilt', "but Draco I did not kill your mother." He had the nerve to deny that he killed my mother, the house elf and the dark lord both said that 'The dark lord killed my father, and my Mother died because of suicide', well she didn't die on her own did she?

"You're a liar and I know you killed my Mother," I say, than I realise I am insulting the man who made me an orphan.

I hate him.

"Draco you are wrong, I want to tell you but first I need you to calm down," he said. I was fuming, he put his arms on my shoulder, "Draco, I understand why you are scared but I will tell you what REALLY happened," he said he tried to relax me by rubbing my shoulders. How dare he, did he think I would simply serve him, because he is rubbing my shoulders.

"No you're a murderer, that's what was your down fall in the first place, what's wrong? Mum sacrificed her self for me, so you killed her and kidnapped me, because you cant kill me?" I yell, Voldermort shook his head.

"I cant talk to you when you are all worked up, like I said before I am not forcing you to stay, but you are staying unless you find someone to take care of you, or you turn seventeen what ever comes first." He hissed something in snake language and that big dirty snake came and slithered up next to the chair, "Nagini will stay with you, you can stay in here, I am scared you will hurt your self, I will tell you what happened when you CALM DOWN." He is sounded like a father now, not mine, mine only cared when he sober than he was sorry, he sounded worried… concerned almost.

"I AM calm." I yell, I am past being in trouble and I am nearly past forgiveness and I know it.

"Draco, I will leave you here for a while, if you are hungry call an elf to get you something to eat and drink, bathroom is over there, you can try to run away but Nagini will stop you, also on that note I am scared you will hurt your self so I will take your wand from you." Voldermort says, he held out a gloved hand… the red eyes stair at me.

Lord Voldermort has lost his snake like looks and has regained his youthful looks, he looked the right age for my father… not how ever old he is.

I didn't want to give him my wand I wanted to keep it. But I was scared, I knew I did wrong and maybe if I just gave him my wand he was just kill me quick.

Unless of course Mother had really, scarified her self to save me.

"Now you are being a good boy, I will tell you what happened. I did Kill your Father for reasons of my own, and your Mother saw his dead body and your Necklace in my hand with blood over it and killed her self." He held up my Malfoy necklace that he gave back to me earlier "I was going to let you and Narcissa live so you can be a family," Voldermort says, I want to cry, but I couldn't I was too scared; all I wanted to do was hit him, and kick him, but I couldn't I was terrified. "Draco, please say anything." He says.

"You're a liar, my Mother would never leave me." I say, I was confident she wouldn't kill her self and leave me all alone.

"Draco, your Mother thought you dead my boy but now I am here to care for you." Voldermort says he kissed my brow, "and I will care for you," I say nothing, he sighed. The dark lord can feel, emotions?

Impossible I must be dreaming.

I felt like I was swimming in a circle. I felt sick; my Mother thought I was dead, she didn't know that I was asleep; this is all my Fathers fault. Or my Grandfathers, he should have never joined the dark lord.

"Ok," I say, he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I have to go," Voldermort says, "I am keeping the fact I have you as my future Apprentice secret,"

"Future Apprentice," I stutter, did I blink and miss a lot of things.

"Yes, I already said I will train you, but I don't want to tell my Death eaters about you just yet…" Voldermort said. I nod,

"Yes Sire," I say, he kisses my cheek once more. And he left, the great dirty snake stayed with me.

"Please don't eat me," I say, the snake only moved closer to my knee. I sat on the armchair and the snake went on my lap, I patted the girl snake.

I pull a book it was a novel, about a giant who was in love with a Witch, but was too shy to say anything.

Nagini licked my face; I was scared she was not hugging me, but tasting me. I read the book silently, I was happy that the giant big snake did not squeeze me she licked my brow.

I didn't know how long I sat there, I read the entire novel and I rub my hair, I felt a hand on my shoulder,  
"So you favour fantasy novels, not that a giant would be able to talk to the witch, Giants mostly speak there own tongues, only some speak English little one," Voldermort stood next to me, I smile but it was not in happiness. "Come my boy, I think you should have a slight break, so my child what do you think of Nagini." He sat next to me. Nagini lay on his knee, I smile I doubt very much that the snake has not the taste of flesh.

"Hasn't she have the taste of flesh," I ask, Voldermort laughs,

"She only does, if she is told too." Voldermort stopped "She would not hurt you."

I only wish I could believe him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember to read and review.


	5. The training begins

Chapter 5 the training begins

Voldermort's POV

Its been a very uneasy week, and I am not the only one who knows that Draco's life has changed… the aurors, have they are searching for him, and the old fool is trying to convince Fudge that I kidnapped Draco, I got to give it to Fudge, he makes it easy for one side to win.

To bad it's not the side he is backing.

I smile, I look at the picture before me, Draco on his broomstick, and he is not stupid enough to try to escape. He is actually quite good; Draco deserved his brief 'go on the broomstick' reward.

"_The littlee one is very goood."_ Nagini says, I smile and pat her scales and I nod, he really is.

"Draco come down," I yell, slowly Draco went down to the ground, I take his broom from him, I wink at him, and Nagini curled on his foot.

"Hey Nagini," Draco says, he pats her scales, "how did I go?" he asks me, I smile.

"All in all I am impressed. If you like we can go for a fly together, tomorrow" I ask, I am not very good on a broom, but I am decent he nods.

"I'd like that." Draco says, I walk together holding each other's hand; I guess I was a decent 'adoptive' father, I took care of him and I did not hurt him, yet. I walk into his huge room; I have surrounded it with pictures of snakes and broomsticks. "Milord, can I ask why I saw Goyle here today?" I smile; I am pleased that he did not speak to his friend, I am really pleased I really hate locking Draco in his room all day, I would much prefer giving him freedom.

I am positive his friend did not see him.

"I wish to see his father, and your friend wished to come along," I say, Draco nods, I put my arm on his shoulder he did not argue. I kiss his brow, Draco smiles, I have feared that Draco will attempt to run away and I am still expecting that but I have told Draco if he wants to leave he can.

Only thing is, I don't think I will let him anymore. I wanted an apprentice but I wanted a companion is that so wrong??

Ok I **did** kill the boy's father, but I planed to let the Mother live, I blame myself for her death.

Draco's mind has blocked it out, his mother's death and Fathers, and for now its ok, but sooner or later he is going to be looking at someone to blame… and I don't blame him, if he blames me.

"So Draco, today I would like to begin your training" Draco looks at me, in shock, so far all he has been doing is some potion work under Snape, some basic stunning with Snape and now I will begin his training.

Everything is as it should be… well almost, I look at Draco I remove my arm, I grab Draco's arm and I stair at the lank flesh.

"One day, one day soon I will put my mark on your arm, but not yet." I look at Draco he nods, he is sort of scared, "come on Drac, its time to go inside, I want to run through some basic magic abilities," I say.

"My lord, I would love too, but we are not suppose to use magic outside of school." Drac says, he looks unhappy, it is like he WANTS to train under me, but like most children of Hogwarts he is taught not to use magic outside the school, it may harm 'innocent' muggles, I smile.

"I know a way past that my draco." I say, we go inside I see Nagini on a cushion on the ground in a large hall, Draco followed me, and I put a spell on the door. "Now Draco the chances of the ministry finding out you are doing magic is slim, this is Slythern manor and there is magic all around it, even when there are no wizards or witches here, but to put you at ease I have put a spell on the door, it is VERY advanced magic, for one little Draco, what ever we do here stays in here, no one will ever find out, and the door is locked you can not open it, unless I do so." Draco was scared, but I stand on the other side of the hall, "for now we will do the basics," I smile, Draco was scared no he was really terrified, I smile, fear goes through him, I expect no more. "Now Drac, I desire you to preform the lock leg curse on our test dummy?" I say,

"Test dummy?" Draco inquires yes little one I smirk. I wave my wand and a brown haired muggle came, he was about 15, in time I will make Draco kill a muggle child… but he will only have to kill once, unless he desires it.

"This is today's test dummy little one, he is out cold so he won't notice." I say, Draco looks at me,

"Master, what do you mean he is TODAY'S test dummy." Draco says, I notice his concern.

"I mean he will be dead by the end of the day," I say Draco nods; his upset and I don't blame him. "Fine, I will let him go." I say Draco nods a thankyou. "But one day I will not be merciful." I say, and he nods,

All in all I was impressed Draco preforms a lock leg curse, serval general hexes and flipped him upside down.  
"That is enough for today, Dragon." Draco nods, he wipes the sweat from his face. "You did oh so well," I put my wand to the out cold muggle and he disappeared…. I lied to Draco, when the Muggle hits the ground, he will be dead.

There is no reason for Draco to know that, I wanted a little innocent in him.

I smile at Draco, "it is time for dinner my boy", I say, I walk to the dinning hall, and we ate together tonight it was a large pasta, normally I refuse to eat muggle foods, but I quite like Pasta, it was one of my favourites at the orphanage. So I sit there and I watch him sip his wine, Draco will not be a drunk, but I don't mind him having a glass of red wine at dinner.

"Um, master," Draco, asks I look up.

"Yes Draco, what is it?" I say, I didn't mean to sound angry or mad but I did. So in a much softer tone I say, "what is it Draco?" he looked at me and he said.

"Why did you kill my mother?" He asked, I put my fork down,

"I have told you Draco, I killed your Father and your Mother did suicide, I belive she thought you were dead, and normally she would have been right in thinking so, I normally do not leave people live, on purpose any way." I say, Draco nods, he understood, letting Harry Potter live was a mistake, and I do not want to kill a piece of my self, but all in all, he needs to die.

"I miss her," Draco whispers, I felt bad for him, Narcissa was a good Mother she sent him treats, loved him, help him deal with Draco's fathers hatred for him, I do not know why Lucius hates him so much, he punished Draco with the second unforgivable curse, curio, the Cruciatus curse. And what is worse, he has done it since Draco turned nine, he would make it up to him later (or at least try,) by presents, broomsticks, games, that sort of things, if I hurt Draco it wont be 'because I can', it will because I had no choice.

Now I am not saying, I will never punish Draco, but when I do, IF I do it will because Draco has tried to run away and go to Hogwarts or the ministry, or disobeyed me in front of my Death eaters and than it will be kept to a minimum. And after he has learnt I will heal him, not leave him to endure it. Unless he betrayed me to the aurors, and even than he will be granted a quick painless death, many are not that lucky.

"I know you do," I say, I smile at him, Draco nods at me, "I promise I will take care of you," I say, I wonder why I said that? I am not soft, and two weeks ago I would of never thought of 'adopting' Draco Malfoy, letting him one day be my favourite, and my right hand man yes. But not adopting.

I look at Draco, he is still terrified of me, and that is expected, and I know he does not like to be around me, I don't blame him, I am responsible for Narcissa and Lucius death, I didn't even let him go to the funeral.

My fault, and not Draco's, I am playing a game of stealth, I can not just let Draco Malfoy go to his parents funeral when he has been missing for days, can I?

It would be worse if I accompany him.

Now what to do about Potter, I am starting to think I cannot kill him, ridiculous I know, and the old fool.

I look at Draco, 'I could get Draco to kill Dumbledore' I take this from my head it is too dangerous. If I can't do it, Draco will be surly killed, I shake my head no Draco, MY Draco, will get a safer job… for now.

The prophecy, it must be stolen, Azkaban must be broken into, Harry Potter and Dumbledore must be killed, Mud bloods must be killed, Hogwarts must be turned into a dark arts school.

Every Dark arts school need a head boy, I smile at Draco he was eating, and I am now getting to ahead of myself, Dumbledore must be killed first. And the prophecy must be in my arms, I will deal with Potter later.

'Draco can kill Potter' I think, maybe I can't kill him, because he has my soul in him, I look at Draco, yes he COULD kill Potter, but Potter can not suspect anything.

'Does this mean he is returning to school?' No he cannot go, until I take it over.

I smile at Draco and I get a smile back, "Draco can I please ask you something?" I ask Draco nods.

"Yes Master," Draco replied,

"If your Mother was alive would you hate me?" I ask Draco was confused.

"Would I be here or with Mother," he asks, it is important he understand tat his Mothers death was not my fault, even if I blame myself.

"Your Mother," I say, he looks confused.

"Probably, I mean I hated my Father when he was a drunk but he was nice when he wasn't," Draco says, "I don't miss him as much as I do Mother through," I nod, I expected nothing else. I am not angry with Draco; I am mad and angry with Lucius, and in a way Narcissa. I understand why she stayed, he is dangerous but she could of at least tried to leave.

"I understand," I smile at Draco, he smiles back, I finish my dinner and so has Draco I check the large clock 7:07 Pm, I look at my Apprentice and I stand up. He follows me, I go to Nagini, and I notice she has recently eaten, probably that muggle boy.

"_The littless onee is much happpier here masssster."_ Nagini says, I smile and I reply with;

"_I know, he is my son, after all or he at least will be." _I say, Nagini looks at me, her eyes staring Draco down,

"_You are going to adopt himmm masssster_?" Nagini says, I reply with a,

"_Yes, I am not going to adopt him but BLOOD adopt him, but not for a while" _I say, Nagini smiles and Draco asks,

"What did Nagini ask,"

"Only if we had meat for dinner, now I have a meeting, why don't you go to your room, or the library just…" I begin.

"Don't be seen," Draco says, he is being smart, if it was anyone else he would be hurt.

But Draco isn't anyone else.

He is my Son.


	6. Really bad day

**Chapter 6 Really bad day**

**Voldermort's POV**

People have good and bad days; today was Draco's bad day,

I rephrase that; this is his REALLY bad day. And I know why its Narcissa's birthday.

"Eat your breakfast," I say, Draco said nothing he just throw his English muffin it landed on my face, now if it was anyone else, I would of killed him, but Draco is not anyone else. He is my son after all, and who kills his own son, I shake my hand perhaps Lucius might of killed Draco, even if would not mean too. "Draco, be good." I say, he was fuming. I know he is upset, "Draco would you like too see Narcissa's grave site?" I ask, Draco finally stops pulling the steam from his ears,

"Really?" he asks, his eyes flinch. He doesn't believe me, I smile at him.

"Really?" he asks,

"I swear, but you have to be a good boy, eat your breakfast than we will leave." I say, Draco stared at me than he ate, "You will have to wear a invisibility cloak but that is it,"

"Will Nagini be going?" He asked, hmmmm, no.

"NO Draco, Nagini is not going to a graveyard, through I am sure she would love to go." I say, after he was dressed I take him too the gravesite.

A couple of death eaters were there, and Draco's Aunt, the traitor. I was also under an invisibility cloak, I can hear Draco, and he sat near it and said nothing.

He sat there for over an hour I too was under an invisibility cloak, I was running a war of stealth after all. I didn't want everyone too know, I had Draco as my adopted son, at the moment.

Finally, we were alone, I take the cloak off and I finally get to see Draco crying, I hug him, "Its ok, I know you love your Mother, and that is ok" Andromeda could be a problem, (and not just because of her marriage.') not only is she Draco's aunt but she could demand custody, (not that it would ever happen.)

After Draco cried, I pick him up and took him home. I laid him on the couch, "Are you going to be reasonable?" I ask, I know his hurting, but I can't have my heir crying everywhere! I mean how would it look, the Dark lords heir, is crying!

Those things just wont work, Draco was really coming along nicely my favourite project. Snape is the only one who knows, and for now it is staying like that.

Nagini comes and licks Draco's leg, _"Whatt is wrong with the little oneee?" _Nagini asks, she snuggles up on Draco's leg, Draco is now scared.

"_It is his Mothers birthday today, he needs sometime to remember her."_ I say, Nagini licks her tongue if I didn't knew that Nagini and Draco were kind to each other, I wouldn't of left them together. "Draco, I will be back soon, my little guy." I say, Draco nods and I leave.

"My lord," I see Snape he is one of the only people I allow in my manor,

"Yes Snape?" what does he want, Snape bowed.

"I am here to teach Draco." He says, how could I of forget? Apparently quite easily,

"Draco is a bit upset, it was Narcissa's birthday today. I will tell him you are here." I say, I go to Draco, "Draco your potion teacher is here, perhaps you will like to stop crying." I say ever so gently, I help him up I go into my robe and pull out a relaxing potion. "One sip," He drank it and the tears disappear. I lead Snape to Draco, I left them alone together.

I walk into my office I do some work just drawing some diagrams and reading some powerful books, I heard a knock, "Come in Draco." I say, and Draco walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" he asks, I smile he was surprised, Draco is the only one allowed in my office, the only one who dared to enter my office

"I had a feeling," I say, he sat on the basic chair, "how was your lesson?" I ask,

"It was fine, Sire." Draco says, I drop the book.

"Draco I understand your anger at me, I take full responsibility for your Mothers death, but I ask you too please put it behind you, you need to move forward if you are too be the lord of this one day, you must not let anyone see you cry, you must try to block it out, form tomorrow I don't want you to be rude to me or cry because of your parents. Do you understand," I say, I am being stern but he has to learn.

"I do, sire…" I smile.  
"Good boy," I look at my son… "Draco, would you mind if I told you to kill someone?" I ask, I don't need anymore-mindless murderers, I need a smart heir, and one young man right for moulding, Draco fits it all.

"Kill someone?" Draco says he was shocked by the question don't blame him. "Who?" he asked,

"Harry Potter," I say, I cross my arms, "What better way to prove your self to me, than too kill him." I say, Draco's face was thin, he looks sick, "I am sorry Draco, it was an idea… I wont think any less of you if you don't." I say, I smile… Draco is not in any trouble, it was only an idea.

"Its just, killing him…." he says, ahh my heir had his first mercy moment.

"Draco do you know what a Horcrux is?" I ask, I don't expect him to know.

"No sire," he says, trying to get over I said I wanted him to kill Harry Potter after all. I go into the draws and pull out a thick book, it was leather, and has been the slythern family since Slythern wrote it him self (through I don't think my Mothers father could actually read) I pass it to him.

"This is one of the few things remaining of Salazar Slythern, it belonged to my family and I have read it many times, now I am giving it to you," Draco stared at it. "Its ok Draco, its yours, read it know it, I will be testing you on the first few pagers after dinner," his face scrunched up, I laugh. "Don't worry Draco, you probably already know it off by heart, it is just simple jinks, leg lock jinks, you are already good at them, but I want you to know the book." I say, I read the book a lot when I found it, shortly before I killed my Father.

Draco flicks through it, "Hogwarts teach about four chapters of that book, the rest are illegal or frowned upon. The next few weeks are mainly revision than I will teach you spells curses jinks that even your former headmaster did not know." I say, Draco smiles,  
"Thank you Master," he says, I smile, Draco has calmed down piles. I wink at him and slap him on the back, the blonde pale boy looks shocked, and also he needs more sun.

"Alright off you go," I say, Draco smiles and leaves. Draco is a very, very good boy, I abandon my reports, and I walk to Draco's room, I go in.

Draco was lying on the bed studying the book I gave him, "Do you want to start the questions," I ask, he jumped. I laugh, "Did I scare you?" I ask, he nods

"Sort of," he smiled I sit next to him,

"You need to be always be alert Draco, now give me the book," he handed it over "ok, what is a good spell to summon things?" I ask.

"Ac" he started,

"Not the spell, the name of the spell Draco," I say sternly, he needs to learn everything.

"The summoning charm, it can, summon things from long distances." Draco says, I smile.

"Correct Draco," I smile and I go to the next page,

"Tell me Draco how can you breath under water?" I ask,  
"Bubble head charm," Draco says, I smile.

"Wonderful Draco," I say, I give the book back and pull him into a hug, Draco was shocked.

Don't blame him, I'm not known for my hugging skills.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember to read and review.


	7. Official

Chapter 7 official

Voldermorts POV

"Draco?" I look at the flying boy he was flying 600 meters in the air, I was hesitant at first but he has proved to me that he wont kill him self and he was really good. He may have what it takes to make it too the big league, well he could if he wasn't my heir, "and you keep away from that roof!" I yell, he was close to the roof, "that's right come down," he slowly came down, good boy. I grab his hand and take his broom away, good boy. I lead him to his room I stroke his hand, "You are getting much stronger," I take his protective robe off, encase he crashed.

I look at Draco's longing platinum hair, he will be a doppelganger of Lucius in a few weeks, I smile, I didn't mind, if Draco wants to look like Lucius he has probably wanting to be like him, all his life.

He never has to prove his self again, I stand up, and I have been planning this day for some time, "Draco we will be having dinner tonight" I say, I stroke his hair, Draco looked normal we have dinner every night. He nods, "with all of my inner core, including your friend Goyle Father, I want to introduce you to my followers, it is time." I say, Draco looks terrified. I smile, "You know how to behave, I will give you a special mask, do you know why?"

"Is it for anonynmity's sake, so no one knows who I am?" Draco asks, smart boy.

"Yes little Draco, I only want my most loyal to know about you, when Azkaban is broken open, I will reunite most of my loyal death eaters, along with your Aunt and Uncle, and than I will revel who you are," I smile, and even through he looks at me, with happiness (probably because he is going to go and meet his Aunt he has not seen since he was young) but also fear, and a certain rebellion. Children Draco's ages are often rebels, I don't care if Draco is a little disobedient, but only in private he will be a fool of he talks to me rudely in front of my men, especially the elite.

I go to his cupboard and pull his best robes and bring it to him, it was black and has snakes on the front, I heard a slithering and I see Nagini, who licked Draco's feet. As I hello gestor, "Hey Nagini," Draco says, I smile and I put the robe on his bed,

"Say, thank you child, Nagini is being nice to you and she brought you a present." I say, with a chuckle, Nagini put a dead mouse on Draco's lap, mice are one of her favourites, and she must think that Draco eats what she does.

"Thanks," Draco says, Nagini sort of purred, and she left. "Geeze thanks," Draco mutters, he takes his wand and the mouse disappears.

Draco's POV

I was terrified I look in the mirror; I was wearing a black robe and a silver and black mask, I actually like the mask, it was plain but much different to the other death eaters, I can hear people, some my Father was friends with, once upon a time. I can smell the blood the dark eaters probably just spilled, I wonder if it was half blood, or Mudblood, or Muggle. Or perhaps a pure blood, I can see death eaters, every one through the corner of the crack in the door, I was panicking their were so many and I only had ONE wand, and they are all fully trained and a lot taller and scarier than me, and they have been in there for over twenty minutes, talking about the minstery, and a secret floor none can get In I think, I have to wait to wait in the hall be summoned.

I was scared.

Voldies POV

"Now the most important part of the dinner, I would like to introduce my heir," everyone stop and stair, very slowly Draco walked in hood pulled up, mask on, he even looked taller. He was straight up, proud and tall, Draco bowed to me, and sat at my right hand, there was a silence. "I trust you will give my heir and Apprentice, the same respect that you all give me," their was silence, Crabbe sat their terrified. Snape was next to Draco; I thought it was easier on Draco to put someone who knows, next to him. The rat Peter, sat down the end of the table he was looking the most scared. I don't blame him Draco looks like she was going to jump across the table and stab him. That is great Draco this is just what I want.

"After all, one day he will be your lord," I say Draco says nothing, and than someone says.

"My lord we beg you to tell us, who is this _boy_," I think it was Avery, but all I say is.

"My Heir's identity is classified, from all, ask again and it will a punishment." I say, slowly the food appeared, "With no more to say, I ask you all too eat your meal." I eat, than they all eat, slowly so does Draco, they stair at my son, my adopted son.

We ate the fine meal, and some of the death eaters spoke about my heir but it was a hushed conversation, amusing really 'who do you think it is?'

'Pure blood probably, it could be a foreigner.' Another says

But I did not speak to them about their ridiculous conclusions, strangely no one said 'could it be the Malfoy boy' I was expecting it truthfully, but they did not. They all think of Draco dead, and I don't blame them. I did not speak to Snape or, Snake did not speak to Draco, but he muttered to the others, after the five-course meal was gone. I stand I thank the death eaters for attending the dinner and meeting they bow to my heir and me. But before they leave leave, I stand and they say "My heir, is too be properly presented tomorrow night, and I will select my most loyal to see his true identity." They leave. Even Snape, Draco's masked eyes stair me down.

"Did I do good Master?" I smile, the boy was scared, scared of my disappointment, and my anger.

"You acted like my son, you scared my followers and you said nothing," I smile, I take his mask off. "Your grey eyes burnt into their soles, I knew what they were thinking, Draco; who is this boy, will he kill me?" I smile, "You have made me a very proud Father indeed." I stop Draco stairs shocked.

I close my eyes, bloody hell, the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Master, did you just say…" Draco asks, I nod.

"Yes, Draco you have made me a very proud Father, I think of you as my son…" I say, Draco was shocked, but I smile. "What is wrong Draco, I can love, and I Love you as my own son, I never had children, and I would like to adopt you." I look at him sternly than I relaxed my face, seeing his fear in his eyes. "I wont force you, my son…." I turn to leave,

"Master," I tilt my head back Draco removed his hood, and his mask. He was terrified, I sigh great I scared him, brilliant!

"Yes Draco," I say, he looks scared but he said.

"Is that why you killed my father… so you could make me your heir?" I ask, I smile.

"No Draco, I killed him because he hurt you, I was going to let you live with your mother, and when and if you came into my service I would of made you a favourite, when your mother killed her self, I took you in, because I knew you had little family to go too." I offer out my hand, and he took it, like I hoped he would.

"Why, would you go to all that trouble, I mean you could have anyone and Father would of just given me to you?" Draco says, I nod; the boy had such a good point.

"I did not want you too be a killer to soon, I wanted you too have a childhood, without your drunken father, I thought it might be easier on you." I stop, "I am sorry, about your Mother, but now we have to focus on you presentation tomorrow, understand Draco?" I ask, he nods. "Draco I wont be mad if you say no, and I understand if you don't want me too, but could I adopt you?" the boy tilted his head, and I nuzzled my hand on his shoulder, I didn't want to scare him into anything, he did NOT want to do.

But Draco nods. "I'd like a Father that actually cares about me." I smile and slap him on the back, I forced Draco to live with me, but there was no pressure of the adoption. I smile, I lead him to my quarters, and Draco sits on the couch.

"Now what?" He asks I smile; I go to the fireplace,

"Snape a second," I say, and a few seconds later Snape came in and bowed,

"Yes Milord," Snape says, he smiles at Draco, and I smile at him,

"I wish to do a blood adoption with Draco," I put my arm around him, Snape looks shocked, but Draco nods, and Snape says,

"Of course my lord,"

Normally I would have invited my loyal to witness but this was suppose to be a quite affair and I would not have it any other way, Snape brewed the potion, it was very simple really, he did it in a matter of minutes, in which time I keep asking Draco if this is what he wants and tells me he does. A blood adoption would ensure Draco would have my blood, but not my looks, or perhaps he would grown brown hair, I was in a way over writing Lucius genetics, but not really he would still be a Malfoy, but past studies have shown that some people do really develop the adopted parents looks (but in this I am the only parent) so he may keep his Malfoy genetics or he may look more like me, or even Narcissa, he may speak too snakes but he might not.

It did not matter; I will hold nothing against him.

"We are ready my lord," Snape says, I nod, Snape passed me a silver dagger, with the Slythern crest on it, I cut my wrist and my blood spilled, Snape caught it in a golden goblet, he added a few spices and I heal my wrist, "Draco drink, and you will become Lord Voldermort's son," he stairs at it, I hold him,

"You don't have to, I would never force you," I say, but Draco gently nodded and he drank it, he looked sickly. I kiss his cheek, "Thankyou," I say, than Draco looks at me,

"I don't feel so good," the boy, whimpers, and than he fainted. I grab Draco, Snape does not look surprised.

"This normally happens, he will be fine." Snape says, and Draco opened his eyes, he forced a smile.

Draco was fine, he was a little light headed yes, but other wise fine.

Draco was officially my son. I help him into his bed, he was going to be fine a hours of rest and he will be fully recovered. Snape gave him a potion and I helped him, my son out of his robes

"Goodnight," I say, I turn my back on my son, Draco turns to me.

"Good night … Dad" I smile at Draco's words. And I leave


	8. Souls

Chapter 8 Souls

AN Ok I am changing the time line for book 5, the break out of Azkaban happens on the same day when everyone goes back to Hogwarts.

Hope that's ok for everyone. It's just easier this way.

Voldermorts POV

"Are you feeling any better, my son?" I say, I walk in as I see Nagini curled up on his bed almost daring people to hurt him, I wonder if she has brought him any mice lately, I smile. Draco looks at me, "I want to know if you are feeling better," I smile at him and I cuddled him, my one and only.

"I guess I'm a little better." Draco says, I wink; great I don't need a sick heir and son.

"That is very good, now Draco we have to talk" I took a breath, "We are a family now. A good family too now its time for you to get up my son, we must prepare for tonight." I drag my son up, "I want you too eat shower and start studying." I say, "tonight I have a reunion planned, I am breaking my death eaters out, of prison. And I want you to stay here safe, until I returned if it all goes well I should be back about 9 pm, and I will present you about 12 pm, give my loyal a chance to get aid and recoup." I say Draco stands up,

"I'm glade I'm feeling better, I get to fight with you now," I start to laugh. No way I am letting a child come and fight trained dark wizard, witches killers and minstery guards, even through Draco will be leading his own missions in a few months, or even weeks, but breaking dangerous criminals out of prison, is not his first priority

"No Draco, I am sorry but you are much too young for this, so you will stay here and study, and when it counts when the war starts I swear you will stay where you belong, by my side and fight by my side." Draco was not happy, actually he was less than not happy,

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I'VE TRAINED AND STUDIED I'M READY" he yelled, I give him a smile. Its what I would of said, (word from word.)

"Draco I want you to be ready to be presented about 10 PM, stay in here, I want to run things through with you." I go to his cupboard and pull out a large fancy robe I smile at him. "I need you here, I need you too watch and protect Nagini, it is a very important job, one I can only intrust to you." The boy was shocked,

"You want to watch your giant snake?" Draco says, I nod. Draco was watching a part of my soul, I look at Draco, I wonder if I can take a part of my soul out of something, like the cup and give it to Draco. I close my eyes, I didn't know exactly HOW I would, but I guess that is still a possibility, he is too valuable to be let out with out protection.

Being my blood son, may not protect him against the likes of Albus Mud blood lover. I smile at Draco

"Yes," I say, I kiss his hair, Draco did not know how important his job is, "Wear this for when I introduce you, now start studying I will test you tomorrow." I kiss his brow, "I love you my son." I smile.

"I know you do… dad," he said softly. I smile and I leave.

Draco's POV.

"So what's up," I say to the snake, which is curled up on my bed, this is just great everyone is on a top-secret mission and I am locked in my room, reading a book and talking to a giant snake who brings me mice.

A house elf brings me some milk, and food every two hours, but I was worried. If he died would I go to azkaban? I shake my head. And I had a nap about 5 PM.

I didn't mean too.

He is going to kill me.

Voldermort's POV.

I was successful, quite successful my most loyal are returned to me, even some of the high security prisoners like Draco's aunt, it was 9:30 and it was easier than I thought. When I walk in Draco's room I see a nearly cute picture Draco curled up in bed. My giant snake was near him.

I go on his bed, I was not mad. I don't blame him; he was tired I should of known it.

"Draco, its time to wake up." I say, I smile at him, and stroke his hair slowly he woke up,

"Father," I smile. The poor boy looked scared, for some reason he looked afraid, probably a lovely Lucius law.

"What troubles you?" I ask, I kiss his cheek,

"I over slept," Draco, said seeing the clock I nod. I didn't blame him; it was hard staying awake when he was scared.

"Yes but it does not matter get dressed my boy, I want to introduce you." I say, I smile at the boy who got changed and I put his mask on, and I led him outside where my most faithful were, including his aunt Bella.

We walk in, my son by my side.

"My loyal death eaters, I want to introduce you to my heir and son, you are my most loyal you have braved azkaban than defy me, you are all now in my service, and I am honoured to introduce to my son and heir, and I know you will all respect him and show him the same respect you show me." the same respect… was what I wanted from them, my death eaters nodded, freshly clothed.

"We will be honoured to serve your heir." Bellatrix said, she has not lost her fire, even after all these years,

"My followers I know, you know I killed Lucius Malfoy, but I have my reasons. And now I want you to meet my heir." I wrench my sons mask off. "Draco Malfoy,"

Bellatrix gasps of delight out way the shock. The follower's looks at me, and everyone was shocked, oh so shocked, "I invite all of you too a dinner tomorrow too celebrate my son.

Harry Potters POV.

Sirius looks at me, his doggy wet noses lick my cheek.

"Sirius!" Mrs Weasley yells, I look at my godfather, who was jumping on me, than my puppy godfather got something from Mr Weasley's pocket and put it in mine. "You kids got to go… and keep out of trouble." Mrs Weasley points to the train. The hogwarts express, it was much easier to get to the platform, with Sirius, Muggle never notice dogs.

Ron and Hermione went to the prefect carriage; I saw the thing Sirius left in my pocket.

It was a letter,

"Harry, the mass break out of Azkaban in the morning, could not of come at a worst time, the dark lords murder of the Malfoys, has convinced the dumb Minster that Albus is wanting to take over the minstery, and he thought Lucius would of helped him.

As you know Narcissa was my cousin, and so is Bellatrix (one of the crazy escapees) I don't know why you know who, killed Narcissa but no one has found her sons body, so he might be still alive.

Keep safe,

Snuffles.

If Draco Malfoy is not dead than he probably wished he were, the dark lord was a hated man, and he punishes him.

Draco Malfoys POV

"It is wonderful to see you," my aunt said, she smiled at me, Bellatrix was nothing like my mother, not only in looks, but in the way she addressed me and the dark lord. We were alone now, me, the dark lord, aunt Bellatrix and Nagini.

"It is, isn't it Draco?" The dark lord said, I nod. Bellatrix looks at me "I am honoured to say that my son, my blood adopted son is living up to my expectations, I am very proud of him, his fiery sprit must of come from you." I say, Bellatrix beamed at her nephew.

"I am proud of you, Draco," she says I nod,

"I am too,"

"Thanks," Draco says, he flashes a smile at his aunt.

"Bellatrix I hope you don't mind… but when you were… away I took Draco in, and blood adopted him, now as his godmother you have the right to over turn the blood adoption," he said, I look at my son and he smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Draco is where he is suppose to be, aren't you Draco?" I nod,

"Thank you aunt Bellatrix, I belong here." I lie.

My aunt hugs me,

It was strange, and I know now nothing will be the same. I am scared out of my pants.

That night after Bella left, the dark lord summoned me to his private sitting room, "You wanted too see me," I smile at my… Father, my second father, he winked and he put me his knee, my head on his lap.

"Draco, I am very proud of you, you carried your self so well today, you are very hansom as well, I am so happy for you, tomorrow, we will have a dinner in your honour, and it is official." He says, he kissed my cheek. My father never did that, he said Malfoys never showed weakness, and cuddling my father was weak.

"My Lord is I still a Malfoy?" I ask, he nods,  
"Yes, and Bellatrix is your aunt, you my boy need a Occlumency teacher, I would like your aunt too teach you, I taught her myself so she knows what I know." He said, I nod. The Dark lord sipped his brandy; I go to take a sip when he placed it down, My Mother use to let me have a sip every now and again.

"No way," he said and he took it away from me, he kissed my brow I glare, "I have no reason to decide that a child, should become an alcoholic. You are too young, anyway you are only fourteen." I glare at him.

"I'm fifteen in three weeks," I say, Father smiled, he laughs loudly,

"Yes but your not a man yet." He says, I glare. He laughs, "Time for bed I think," he kissed my cheek.

And I went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it.


	9. Capturing

Chapter nine Capturing

Voldy's POV

"DRACO," I relax he was curled up asleep, "how are you feeling" I enquire; he nods an ok, but rolls back over, not expectable at any time of course, but especially with the dinner so soon.

"DRACO" I hiss, he looked at me,

"Come on, I'm tired, let me sleep." Draco wined, I shake my head. I did not need my son, my own son sleeping through his own welcome dinner. Look at my watch, it was 4 PM, He had about three hours into his dinner, to make sure he was well rested, I put a sleeping potion in his late night coco, I know I should of asked, but it is practically my job!

"Draco, there are many things we must do before the dinner tonight my boy," he nods, and drags himself out of bed. "Draco. I have been thinking about a lot of things," I say, he looks at me.  
"Umm like," he says as he dresses himself, he slipped his clothes off. And put a thick robe on over his shoulders, I see him smile.  
"Harry Potter," I say, he turns his head.  
"I can do it." Draco said quickly, "I can kill him," Draco says, a look of trying to prove something to me, his father I smile at him.

"Draco, I know you can, I actually am so proud of you, but killing Harry Potter will not fix it." I take an deep breath, Draco looked at me, "We are going to keep him here with us and he can become our servant cook our meals, wash our clothes." I say, Draco looked confused.

"So he can live, and serve us." Draco said, I nod.

"Yes, my son, I will kill the old wizard and you will get attack Potter and bring him to us, but do not kill him, I do not need another axe at the moment Draco," He looks at me, my words have scared him.

"I can kill!" He says angry, "We don't need to keep Potter alive, I CAN kill him." I smile and I kiss his cheek, he wanted to prove himself to me, but I now understand that I capture Potter, It can be more satirising to than simply killing him,

"Think of it Draco, if Harry dies he will be a rallying point, but if he lives, the others will understand and come to our side," I say, Draco smiled a little.

"I guess." He said, I smile I look at my son, and I kiss the tip of his blondeness,

"Enough of this my son," I say. He looks at me strangely as through wanting me to say more on this tender subject, and I will just not now. "You must get ready for tonight," I say, Draco nods, and returns too quivering in fear, "Draco relax." I say, I put a hand on his shoulder, "You have nothing to fear, you have learnt well and you know what to do." So I dress him finely with green robes and we walk in the dinner hall for a practice.

_**Later**_

My Death eater's stair at my son, they just stare at him. I smile and I watch Antonin Dolohov stand raise his glass and say "Congratulations on our wonderful invincible lord for finally finding an heir and son." I smile at Antonin and say,

"Thank you for your words, my loyal servant." I say, "Draco will be a wonderful successor, and I trust you will treat him with the same respect that you treat me." They all gasp but they all slowly nod, even Snape who was the least shock gasped. "Draco is now my son, and my one and only heir." They smile and nod. Bellatrix just smiled at her nephew, her only nephew… I am fully aware of Draco's cousin Dora… Nympadora.. Something similar like that, if she annoys me, as a 'dark wizard catcher' or an order of the phoenix member, I won't kill her. Or harm her, I will re-educate her. It will hurt for a little while but that is all. As the dinner went on, my followers spoke quietly to my son, and after today Draco will wear an mask to these dinners, only my best and most loyal are here tonight but soon I will allow all to know about my one and only.

My loyal death eaters ate their meal with a décor, and elegance. My son Draco on the other hand, was more obedient and enjoyable than anyone at the table, I spoke to the Death eaters, and they asked Draco questions about his studies and so on. And then it was over, it took a long time and was not over until 1 AM, and as I helped my almost dead on his feet son to bed. I kiss his hair,

"Draco… I need you ready to do a big brave thing tomorrow." I say, he looked at me, "It's an important mission but I will never make you come," Draco looked at me.

"I shall do it Father," Draco said, I closed my eyes,

"Draco tomorrow, the Death eaters are planning a swoop of the village near Hogwarts, if you want you can attend the mission under mask of course and try to get Harry Potter, if you don't want to that is ok as well." Deep down I don't want him to say yes, but he smiles and nods. It is decided my son will attend the mission.

The next morning, the death eaters lined up to kidnap only certain Hogwarts students, a few of my death eaters children's (but mostly including the ones who just broke out) Children were sent away from them and put into foster homes, and most have no idea who their parents are. In all truth I have never seen Rabastan Lestrange look so happy. Draco stood first, and I felt sick, "Make sure he is ok," I whisper to Rabastan Lestrange "If you want them in one piece, take care of Draco." He nods,

"Of course my liege I will make sure your son will be returned safely to you." I slap him on the shoulder, I am so happy he will be retuned too me safely. And most importantly in one piece.

Draco's POV

He looked around the screaming village my former students were so happy, for the new rules that they are allowed to go into the village, and I see the one boy with the red head boy and the muggle born girl. I aim my wand at Potter and his wand came to my hand. My Aunt took care of the other two. Two huge aurors came but Rabastan took care of them sour orders are too take Potter and the other kids. The red haired and mud blood fainted at once I ignore them,

"PUT ME DOWN." Potter demanded. I laugh his eyes widen recognising my laugh.

"You demand nothing of me," I say, I raise my wand and his disappears at once. Back to my father, or a not so nice cell. "I will be back soon," Rabastan said and took with a little more difficulty two red heads, Bellatrix looked at a single boy… Longbottom, and took him with us. Than we left.

It took less than five minutes and we have a small classroom full of students.

I return back to my home, on my aunt's arm, we kneel before my father. Everyone is back safely. The kidnapped students are not here at their new homes, or in Potters case locked up down stairs. In a not so nice cell. Father said we shall let him out when he obeys, and listens to reason.

Until then all he gets is pain.

"My death eaters, the mission went wonderfully, not only will the minstery will give the headmaster the boot… we will be able to grow our forces into the next generation of death eaters." Father said, I smile a little. Father is a good leader and wonderful teacher but I am not sure if I will be… no matter I have a long time to be a prefect leader.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how did I go??? Remember to review


	10. Escape?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10 Escape??

Voldemorts POV

"You know for a young man, you did very well today," I say, he smiled at me, I put some butter beer in a goblet for him, I sip some brandy,  
"Thankyou Father," Draco said, he was so proud with himself and he had every right to be. I smile his eyes went into happiness mode not that I blamed him.

What to do now that Harry Potter is 'safely' under my care, ok so he is not 'safe' at the moment but in time he will but I don't want him dead, I need him alive.

"You know I love you right," I say, this is hard for me to do... love. But I am doing the best I can, with everything. I smile at myself and kiss Draco on the tip of his hair, "Go and start some studying, I will be in later on." He smiles and leaves. I walk down to the dungeons, I see my slaves new captors Avery and Walden McNair. I don't want to hurt my new one but he has to learn, I was yet to come up with a name for him, but after I talk to Draco I will.

I walk in and I see him, curled up crying I smile, "From this second on your name is not Harry Potter, I will tell you your new soon, and when you agree to this and talk me and Draco as your masters I will let you out but until then, you will be punished." Potter glared and would of spoke probably yelled if not he had a mute spell on him. I smile, "I look forward to a long time being your owner my little one." I say and leave.

Rabastan Lestrange POV

I walked through my mansion with a jump in my step, I walk to a large room and there shoved on a single queen size bed, these two boys are my lights my reason to keep fighting all those lonely years in that awful prison but it does not matter now, I am out and the reason I fought for a better life for them are coming true, they laid next to other fighting against their bounds, I sit on the side of the bed, one of my two lights shiver when I touch his hair, "Shh" I say, they look at me, they would of screamed if not gagged.

"I am going to let you both go now my little red head lions." I say, I wave my wand and they are released

"Who do you think you are." George demands his twin nods, I smile. I won't tell them yet

"Your new host, if you are good you won't be harmed. If you are bad, you will be." I say, I went to take a hug at George but Fred pulled him back, "That's not very nice," I say I went to get my wand they went for they could not because they are gone. "Your wands are safe in my desk, you can have them back when you are behaving." I say, I turn and said, "You can have separate rooms." (And Beds) "when you behave," I turn to leave, "I will see you later, the house elf's will deliver you food soon." I say I turn and leave.

I walk to my study and relax it was going well, tomorrow I will take both boys for a walk, in the fields they have no wands and then we will have an nice dinner. It is a good plan, I will tell them one day but not until the dark lord has assumed control, in case they try to run away.

It has been less than three hours when a house elf ran in, "Master, master." She whisper, she look terrified, "Mister Frederic and George are sick and throwing up. Vinny, very scared for them." I grab my wand and undo the combination and sure enough Frederic was throwing up in a bucket and George was throwing up in the toilet, dread flooded me, I was almost having a panic attack

"call the healer, I'll move them," I say, Vinny nods, I help George up and carry him, I go to my study it will be easier for and put him in, "it's ok" I whisper, and I run out to get Frederic.

George POV.

Seeing the fool leaving, he smiled at put the other pill in my mouth who cared if they took six months to make, I grab the large desk I cant believe it it is unlocked!! I grab my wand, and I run in the fire. Freedom.

Rabastan Lestrange POV

He carried Freddie up, and looked at his office, it was empty, and I was so shocked, I dropped Fred who put something in his mouth I was still in shock when he made a run for the desk, I realise it was a trick and grab him. "YOU STUPID BOY." I yell I grab my boy, and kick him.

I knock him out.

But George is gone, I emptied the boys pockets, sweets and burn them, I locked him in his room and report to the dark lord.

Voldermort POV

"An ESCAPE." I yell, Rabastan Lestrange nods scared, he looks upset, I relax and say, "it is not your fault my friend, you were worried about their health, and this is good." I say, I look at him shocked. "Without George you can spend all your energy on Frederic, and when this world falls I will take him back and give him to you, I understand why he left him alone, I would of done the same thing if Draco was sick. Poor Draco, I stroke my skin, and say.

"No punishment Rabastan. Teach Frederic well now relax my boy, go home do not punish him, being away from his brother is enough. Do not worry, this is so good it is almost perfect." Rabastan nods and leaves, I smile and I go to my sons room, he was curled up in a warm bed with a book I smile and warm with him, I sit on his bed, I look at my sons room, his a good boy. I kiss his hair, "Draco can I ask what do you think a nice name for Potter will be." I ask.

"How about know it all." Draco said angrily, I smile,

"No Draco, he is not our enemy anymore, what about Valdor?" I ask, he shock his hair.

"Nah, too freaky. What about Darren?" Draco said.

"It sounds lovely. I say but I can't see him being called a muggle name I'm afraid." I say. Draco looks at me and says thinking seriously.

"What about Dragon he did fight a dragon after all." I smile that's cute but no, I shake my head.

"No my dear," I say.

"What about Doran?" I think about it and say.

"It's perfect Doran it is!" I smile and I kiss Draco's hair "go to sleep, soon Doran will be ours properly." I say, he smiles and outs the book down. I turn and blow the candle out and I leave

Rabastan POV

He put Frederic's food down, I was still seething with anger about George but I will get him back I swears. I lay down next to Frederic, he looked stressed I "Come to rub it in my face." He asks, I notice tear marks I place my arm on his shoulder

"No Frederic, George will be with us one day we will start again now go and sleep," he sneers but nods.

"I will escape," he kissed. I laugh

"You probably could, you are a smart boy, but what about your mother little sister big brothers," I say, I laugh, he looks at me.

"You wouldn't," he said,

"I would stay with me, and you and your family will be safe." I say, I put him away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How did I go review.


	11. New names

Chapter 11 New name.

Voldys POV

I walked in through the dark dungeons until I reach a single door, I open it and then I see a small boy, malnourished at the best of times I truly intend to feed him, and let him live the life of luxury, nice meals, expensive clothes, maybe even private walks. I fully intend to let the boy be safe and snug. AFTER he accepts me as his rightful master, but until than all he will receive form me is pain.

I walk close to the little one, his arms are chained to the wall, his neck has a collar on it, he can hardly move. I feel so sorry for the pretty one, but he needs to go through this. Anyway he can choose when he can end it.

"Hello little one." I say, the boys eyes flick up, he realise where he is. He may have been in denial before now but now he cannot.

"You, you." He whispered. I smile,  
"look around you little one," I say, he looked angry, he tried to move but he only got hurt from the thick chains. "I know it is painful, but you need to look at me and listen to me," I pause for a second and say, "as you know your name is no longer Harry Potter, I have chosen with my son Draco's help your new name which is Doran." He glares,

"My name is Harry!" he yells, I pull my wand out and he goes silent,

"That is a more fitting tone for your master." I place my wand in my left hand and lower it, I than stretch my right hand and pet the boys hair. "good boy," I say, "now say Doran, and I will release those hand cuffs for you, my precious Slave would have freedom of the… well your not exactly in a 'house' right now are you precious." His anger seethed, "more being retrained… and I promise you, until you except me and Draco as your master and you're very nice new name." I pause "you will stay here, now say your name so I know you can hear me,"

"Harry James Potter," he said with a smirk, I sigh and back away,

"I was going to release you and give you a mattress, but you will have to stay there, while Avery and Walden McNair return." I say, I shake my head.

"What... They are coming BACK?" He said terrified, I found out his weakness. But in all truth Avery and Walden McNair are not the best tortures if I chose Bellatrix he would be begging in an hour at most. But I didn't want Doran to be begging, sure he needed to learn… but he needed to learn his PLACE, not how to book himself into ST Mungos.

"Yes little one, they will be here every day and night until you say your name is Doran and your master is myself and Draco when I ask you." I turn to leave but the little one starts to cry, I took pity on him "Would you like to say who I am?" I say, he nods.  
"Lord Voldermort," he says I sigh, in all truth that is the truth, but not in this situation.

"Ok Doran I will give you a half marks for that." I release his arms, and I extend the collar lead so he can walk around now. "But no bed, you had not earned that yet, but you can have water." I waved my wand and a large toff of water came, with no cup but he did not care, he drank it all (it kept refilling.) "Now, perhaps you can tell me YOUR name." He looked at me, and said,

"Harry." I noticed he only said harry which in his language meant he was paying attention, I turn to leave.

"I will see you later," I say, and I leave and as I climb the stairs Avery and Walden McNair came down. I left I felt horrible leaving him down there after all how was he suppose too learn how to cook and clean for us he can't walk?

I walk upstairs until I saw my son, sitting at his desk. "What are you working on?" I ask, he turned his head to acknowledge I was there, he smiled and said.

"Just Charms work." He smiled at me in an sweet tone, I kiss the tips of his hair.

"Any news on the escapee?" Draco asked I look at my son,

"None of yet Draconis," the boy flinched at his name, I don't think I have ever called him that before, no I defiantly have never called him that.

"Promise you shall never call me that again." Draco asked, he looked so cute just sitting there, I nod, and kiss his forehead, Nagini slithered in with our thinking draco said "_Hi Nagini_." But there was something different… odd.

He said it in snake language Parseltongue that means my son is a Parselmouth. No it cannot be…

"_The little one spoke to meee massstter and I understandsss him perrfectally." _Nagini said, and Draco's eyes almost collapse, his face goes numb.

"_Draco you just spoke snake words_." I say, in Parseltongue, he was shoc0ked and I don't blame him.

"_I did father, how?" _He asked, I kiss the tip of my heir's hair,

"_Oblivious the blood adoption has kicked in"_ I say, the boy smiles, and I kiss him, and Nagini curled on his lap.

"_Well it's nice to talk to you finally"_ Nagini said, I smile and, than at once I look at Draco and say (in English)

"Draco we must continue your studies, Nagini can help too" I said, Draco nods, but I kiss the tip off his hair.

Rabastan Lestrange POV

The boy Frederic glared at me, and I smiled at him and sip my orange juice, "Can you at least unchain me?" He asked, I smile again,

"You are not chained; you can move and eat, with correct posture." I say, and he replied with glaring, I smile, and the boy slowly ate his porridge while I eat my eggs. I admit I am being mean making him have porridge, and there is bacon and eggs chocolate, but the boy must earn it first.

And I fully intend to make him a loyal follower to the dark lord.

Whatever it takes, it's not because I hate him it's because I care for him,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here it is!


	12. Fear

Chapter 12 Fear.

Draco's POV

"OH COME ON." I yell, my father raises his clear glass full of brandy. "Cant I have ONE sip." My father slammed the glass down.

"You are not even fifteen you are NOT having brandy," Father said, I snare, I plop next to him, my robes were torn due to the sparing Father made me do today, Father smiled at me. "You did well my son, now I must go because Antonin Dolohov is waiting," the doors opened and tall (and rather creepy looking) Antonin Dolohov walked in. He knelled.

"My lord," my father looked at Dolohov for a moment or two and then he said.

"I am wanting to speak to you about your request about you wanting to adopt Doran." My mouth goes dry, this man killed two people brutally (that I know of.) And all of a sudden he wants to adopt a captured boy, who in a way led to his arrest in the first place.

"I will be a good Father to Doran, I will make sure he stays Doran he will be a valuable servant to you my liege, when he grows up a little." Dolohov said without an blink, holy crap he is serious about adopting Potter… umm I mean Doran.

My father walked up and down for a second.

"I gave this a lot of through, I really did. At first it was a NO, but I also was going to get Draco to have his soul cut in half, but I don't need another Axe, I have too many blind murders, already." He paused again, I just try to let it sink in. I couldn't believe it.  
"I gave this a lot of thought, you lost your son in an tragic attack from the order but wanting to adopt the Poster boy." The dark lord paused, "I have decided NOT to let you take Doran home, and its not that I want him too suffer, he has been with his relatives and that is punishment enough. So I have decided you will be, if you desire Doran's 'Godfather' you will bring him his meals, spend time with him," Antonin looks angry for a second, but than he relaxed and said.

"My lord .. Thank you" He said, I was sure there would be a duel here. My Father smiled and said

"I know you want to be Doran's 'godfather' and you now have my permission go to him, it will do him good to have someone to talk too, you know he must kneel to us first."

Antonin Dolohov smiled at me, and said "I will make sure, he is washed dressed, and if he can eat." The dark lord smiled,

"I will ask him to be Doran here every evening, bring him here and we will ask him, 'who are your Masters?' and 'what is your name?'," I look at them, and I say.

"Will that make him ours?" I say. I didn't want Harry-bloody-Potter around me, but I felt sad for him too… Especially when someone who is a 'Axe' as his god Father.

"Yes, I have decided he will not be tortured like I first said, but left alone. He has been punished enough, now about Sirius Black." I say, Dolohov looks at me.

"Excuse me my lord, but Doran was going to be tortured?" I look at Papa.

"Yes by Avery and McNair," Father said, Antonin looked up. "But he deserves better now." Antonin looks at the dark lord.

"So what he will be locked up chained in a horrible dungeon, until he agrees?" He says, Father nods.

"It is kindness in an way, I think I will devour on your knowledge one more time and ask you to teach him how to cook. Is that ok?" Father asked, my mouth drops Dolohov, _Antonin Dolohov _an famous murder, and death eater teaching Doran how to cook?

Can this day get any weirder??

"I will of course teach the little one? May I do it in my home?" Dolohov asked, I was still confused, why not get a house elf to do it.

"I don't see why not, but safety must be observed." Father said, ok this say is much weirder.

"Thank you my liege," Dolohov said, Father smiled.

"Do not looked so gobsmacked my boy, you are excused Dolohov, will you go and introduce yourself to Doran?" Father asks he nods.

"Well I have already seen him, but he does know my name, Thank you master, may I ask what you plan to do with Sirius Black." Dolohov said, at once my ears prick up, Sirius Black Mum's cousin, he is a wonderful strong wizard, powerful. Strong. It is strange he is not on the list; the list is what Death eaters my father wants to 'recruit' and trust me when I say, when he wants to recruit someone he gets them.

"Kill him, but I will make it quick, he has suffered twelve years in prison. He has be punished enough." Father said.

Harry's POV

I spent the last three hours trying to wrench the chain off the wall, I hate this place. Avery and the want-to-be-'Buckbeak'-killer, they came and said they will only be back if I disobeyed, don't see how I can, being chained to a wall, and all.

I am starving, I have only eaten some bread since I have been here, and a tall man with a death eater mask brought it to me.

Then he turned and left, I heard a noise, it was like stairs and I was shocked, a death eater man walked in, he carried a tray, my mouth watered at the scent, he knelled down and he removed his mask. "I see you are hungry," he put the tray down, I couldn't believe it PIZZA!

It was ham and pineapple pizza, I see, the cheese melted down. "Go on its been a while since I snuck you that bread." At once I grab and devour the pizza, "Slowly." He said, I look up and nod,

"Thanks," I say, he kisses my face, and I say, "Who are you?" as I chew it. He laughed,

"Oh how rude of me, Doran." He said, I felt angry, my name is NOT DORAN, "My name is Antonin Dolohov," I stop. The murderer? The one who killed some of the order brought me food? He saw my face, "That was a long time ago my boy," he said casually. I couldn't believe it. He put my face in his hand, "at this time I am one of the few people who actually care about you, so I will help you, and get through this awful part of your life," he took my hand, I was so dirty, it was only now I realised how elegant he looked, his hair was well cut and styled his clothes were expensive, and black his gloves were thick and silky. I at once look at my tattered clothes, I felt shabby in his presence. "Your hands are so rough." He whispered. I look at him, he helped me up he reached into his robe and a small package. He showed me it, there was clothes… a neat green shirt pants, and thin shoes. "If I take you out of here, do you swear not to run away?"

"You are going to let me out?" I ask, I couldn't believe it, he nods.

"Yes, you will be bathed, than presented to the dark lord." He turned his head.

"I can't," I yell, "please he killed my parents he killed Cedric." He took my hand in his.

"I know but you must be strong."

Voldermorts POV

Doran even looked scared,

Antonin helped him in the room, I felt sorry for the boy, he looked terrified Draco stood next to my arm chair,

Antonin knelled him down, I could hear a gentle "Its ok" come out of his mouth, Doran nodded, "Thankyou Antonin" I say, he knewled next to Doran.  
"The boy my lord?" Antonin said, I noticed at once he didn't say Doran, I nodded,

"Thank you Antonin please wait outside," I ask, Draco moved a little and we both looked at the angry boy. "Tell me your name," I ask, I know it is too soon, maybe I should realise him into Antonin custody even if it's only for a few months,

"Harry Potter," was the reply, not what I wanted, Draco tutted.

"Wrong answer Dor," Draco said, he walked to Doran, I could see the kindness in my son's eyes, normally I would call it weakness, but for this, it is fine. He knelled in front of him; it was fear keeping Doran on the ground not loyalty, "your name is Doran. It's a nice name." Draco said, I go to agree, but Doran spat in his face. I grab Doran.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN TO ANY OF US, YOU WILL PRAY FOR DEATH, DO YOU UNDERSTAND," no answer. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I yell

"Yes, yes." He wined. I drop Doran. I yelled for Antonin he was told what happened and the boy was dragged away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. One step at a time

Ok we have a little time jump here, and there is not a lot of Voldie and Draco fatherly son action for a bit, but there will be, so bear with me, I am making this up as I go along.

**Chapter 13 one step at a time.**

**Doran /Harry's POV**

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN. "Antonin yelled, throwing me in my cell, "DO YOU HEAR ME, THEY COULD HAVE HAD YOUR HEAD," he calmed down, "Swear, you will never do anything like that again." I say nothing. He picked me up by my vest, "SWEAR." I nod,

"Yes, yes." I say, shocked.

"PROMISE IT." He yelled, I am terrified he will crush me.  
"I swear," I say. He pushed me on the ground, and calmed down staring at the wall.  
"I am sorry I hurt you," he said, I look at me. He waved his wand and a mattress and blankets came. "Try to sleep Doran, the dark lord has granted me permission for you to learn to cook." He said, I look at him, I go to say something, but all he said was. "get changed, I don't want your nice clothes getting yucky." He said, I nod. And I change into some plain black robes, I stare at the chain.

"You don't need it, the dark lords word is law." Was all Antonin said, than he left,

"I'm sorry," I yell after him, he turned and said,

"I know you are Doran, try to rest." Antonin said sweetly, he gave me a small smile, and said, "try to get use to your name first, ok?" I nod, "promise?" I nod, he smiled. "That's all I can ask for." He said. He gave me a wink, and he actually left.

I lay on the mattress upset, this Antonin seemed to care about me, actually care… it was nice, he reminded me of Sirius actually… Sirius, oh how I miss him, I look at the wall, Sirius the escape artist, he should be here any day to bust me out.. After all he escaped from a prison in the middle of an ocean, with soul suckers as prison guards, I am sure it will take no more than a few days for him to bust me out of here!

I sit on my mattress and wait….

**Frederic's POV**

"All done?" my captor asked, I nod, glairing, "I want a verbal response, and unless you want to go back to square one, no nice room, no nice clothes, no bacon for breakfast I would make it a nice verbal response." I glare at him, but say gently.

"Yes," I said it with as little hatred as possible he smiled.

"Ahh manners that is good Freddie." I try not to glare at him, he has been kind to me, (through I hate to admit it) I ate well, my room, is a large four poster bed with enough clothes to sink a ship, the clothing is so expensive I feel like hawking it, and sending the money to Mum and Dad. He looked at me, I was no longer 'tied up' but allowed to do whatever I want. I was safe, well as safe as you're going to be with a death eater, 'taking care of you.' "You were good," he said, he sipped his morning coffee. I look at the remanets of bacon left on my plate, he smiles "not a single argument for the last 50 hours," he said, I nod,

"I care for my family." I mutter, he smiles,

"As do I, my elder brother practically raised me, he gave up a lot for me, he could have partied all night, and put me in a group home, but he didn't, I am not going to lie to you Frederic, the inherence we got, kept the bills paid. He served the dark lord, but I came first, it got him in trouble too." He closed his eyes and I look at him. In a new light… I guess.

"Then why do you do his bidding," I ask, his eyes are still closed.

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path," was all he said, he opened his eyes. "Now about your dismal OWLS results, you got 3." He said angry, "one in charms herbology, and defence against the dark arts." He said I nod, "you will repeat OWL level, for potions transfiguration, and any other subject you attempted, and NEWT level for the three classes you managed to pass!" He seemed mad, I swallow, if I am too repeat, he has to let me go.. I didn't know it would be this easy to escape.

"So I am returning to Hog.." I say, his eyes light up.

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU ARE NEVER EVER RETURNING TO THAT MUGGLE LOVERS SCHOOL AGAIN, AS LONG AS HE IS HEADMASTER!" he calmed down, "the dark lord is setting up, 'pure blood friendly,' schools, in as little as a few months you will attend that school," he said calming down.

Great.. now more than ever I want to run away.

**Three weeks later**

**Doran/ Harry's POV**

He never came…

At first I didn't know why, but I guess he had no idea where I am, I wanted to escape but it was impossible. So I calmed down I had no other choice, and got use to my new life.

It's boring.

I was so bored, my life had actually fallen into a very boring routine, each morning a house elf gave me breakfast, normally porridge or toast or some unknown cereal, and I spent my days in my cell…. Bored, looking at the boring books Antonin gave me, not that I am not grateful. I care about him; he brings me books, clothes, extra food and every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday (at 4.26 exactly) We would go to the manors kitchens (Antonin said when I become their slave I can learn in the kitchen at his house, but in all truth I don't want to become there slave, I'd rather die) and he would teach me to cook. When I asked him about his obvious perfection of cooking, he shot me a glare, and told me to clean the kitchen top to bottom.

I haven't asked since.

But if it is a Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Saturday, (also at 4.26PM exactly) I would have to stay in my cell, and Antonin would teach me lessons… it reminded me of history of magic actually. Boring.

But every day at 7.30 PM, I would be marched to a certain bathroom, (which other death eaters use) and I would shower (after Antonin does a cleaning spell on the tub) use soap, shampoo and conditioner (that Antonin once again provides.) Than I would wear expensive clothes that Antonin gives me, (which must cost a fortune, and without a doubt one outfit is probably worth more than my whole trunk, if you add all of the outfits up, I am sure you will not be able to purchase my fire bolt, but the entire shop!)

Then I must be marched to a sitting room and kneel before Vodlermort and Malfoy, and they ask me two questions "What is your name" and "Who is your master." And every single time I answer.

"Harry"

And:

"I don't have one."

Then Antonin drags me back to my cell, for dinner (which he gives me, but if it is a Tuesday, Friday or Saturday, I am normally not hungry due to the fact that I eat most of what I cook.)

Than the routine starts again…

Today is a Wednesday, I was sitting on my mattress, Antonin fussing over my lack of neat handwriting, (I was supposed to be writing notes on his lecture) and I mean what is that going to help me when I am locked up all day! But he is stern about me studying… it reminds me of history of magic actually and we all know how interesting that is!

As I listen to him drawl on about ancient dark wizards

"No Doran which dark wizard is the strongest and powerful in the world." Antonin said I moan, not again!

"Ant, I know you know that I know what the answer is." I say, Antonin blinked once or twice.

"Doran that made NO sense," Antonin said, he folded his arms, he gave me a 'don't you give me crap' look, "now answer the question." I know he was angry now, I liked Antonin so I shot him a sad look Antonin sighted and patted my hair. "Dorry, can you tell me the answer?" he asked, I nod.

"Ok, I think the dark lord." I say, I said Voldermort once and tom riddle twice, let's just say I through my left buttock would never regain feeling.

"That is right Doran," Antonin said, he smiled at me, and he kissed my hair than an awful beep goes on his watch, I moan. It means only one thing it is time to meet my parents killer. He stood, and helped me up as we left my cell, he grabbed my hand and I hold it. At first I hated holding his hand. (I am not a baby!) But I have adjusted with it, like everything else.

As we enter the bathroom, he locked the door, but a cleaning spell on the tub and filled it, as I washed he sat on the toilet and starred at the wall (I have a tiny toilet and sink in my cell but no shower or bath tub.) I go into Antonins bag and pull out the soup, shampoo and conditioner, as I wash myself, I can't help but notice how sad he looked, I look at him, but he just smiled at me, and told me to hurry.

I look at my clothes, a silver long sleeve top, and a green vest, and black pants, and my shoes. I am lucky to have Antonin he not only gives me clothes, food, books, lessons (even through some are dull) he gives me company, friend ship a father…

"Antonin" I say, he looks at me. "Thank you for everything," I say, he smiles,

"I know your are grateful Doran, and fond of me." Was all he said, than we left.

The dark lords room, was the same, Malfoy was on his lap. They cuddled, gross..

"My lord," Antonin said, the dark lord smiled, and he nodded. Antonin left,

I knelled, "What is your name boy?" the murder asks, I had no control, it just slipped out.

"Doran." I say, at once I purse my mouth closed.. would they notice?

Draco POV

He jumped twelve feet, his father smiled, and said quickly, "Could you repeat that for me child?" Doran shook, he looked around probably wanting Antonin, but he said gently.

"My name is Doran sir." Doran said, I noticed the tone on the word sir, I smile at him, father looked at me.

"Draco please get Antonin." Father said, I nod. I poke my head outside the door, Antonin looks at me, and I say,  
"Doran has just accepted his name, father requests you." I say Antonin smiles broadly and we go back in, father looked at me, he pulled me on his lap, I didn't mind, really… it was nice he cared so much about me, Doran was so worried.

Father asked me to get the case, in the cupboard, I passed it to father who walked to Doran and placed a rich collar with little diamonds stuttered around the side, "Who is your master," he asked Doran.

"I do not have one," the shocked boy said, I look at Doran, all father said was

"Baby steps Doran, you did well today. Do you like your new collar?" Father asked.

"Its, ok I guess." He managed, it was made out of the finest material, with expensive diamonds strutted around it. I look at him,  
"It means that you belong to us," I say softly. Doran looked afraid, but Father said.

"It is ok," Antonin put his hand on Doran's shoulder, "Oh yes Antonin, you can take him back to his cell. I will see you tomorrow." Father said, than the pair left.

"Is this a step forward?" I ask, father nods. My father kissed my cheek,

"Yes, a large one, now return to your study room, I must go on a mission but I shall return." I nod, and my father hugged me.

Not many people can claim the dark lord hugged them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey how did I go? Reviews are smiled upon.


	14. Promises

**Chapter 14 promises. **

Doran's/ Harry's POV

I sat quietly in my bed, bored cold and lonely. I lie on the mattress and try to dispose of the collar but it wouldn't budge, "I wouldn't bother," I look up lord Ant was there, I smile he put a warm pie, salad and a chocolate milkshake down. I smile, and go to grab the pie.

"Thanks," I say, he smiled and I ate the pie, Ant looked at me.

"Doran, I am so proud of you, I know the collar isn't ideal but the little diamonds suit you, and they are very expensive so you can't say they don't WANT to spoil you." Antonin said I nod.

"Yes, I guess so," I say, he helped me take my silver long sleeve top, and a green vest, and black pants, and my shoes off, as I stand there in my boxers and a single he gave me simple white cotton PJS, I look at him, "I love you," I say, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ah so sweet, my poor precious Dory, locked up like a common animal." He said, I smile, at his praise

"Antonin," I say, he replied with an

'Mmmm' was my reply,

"What was prison like?" he looked at me and said softly,

"Horrible," was all he said, "but I am luckier than most, I had no horrible memories, my family dying was a tragic experience yet the foul beasts could not suck it out of me, and

"I am sorry," I say, Antonin looked at me surprised and said.

"It's not your fault Doran; I blame myself I earned my sentience." He smiled and that was it. "Tuck in time," he tucked me in wrapping the blankets around me on the soft mattress kissing my cheek. "Goodnight my precious," he said, he covered my body by the blankets and he kissed my cheek. "Sleep, Doran." Doran… my new name and the worst thing I expected it.

The next morning I wake up, I yawn and sit up on my mattress "well it's about time," I heard a voice, a little peeved that Antonin snuck in without knocking.

I jump up wanting to poke my tongue out at first but it wasn't Antonin it was voldermort….

Oh crap.

"You know I think Antonin is spoiling you," he said, he smiled "yet, you are more obedient than when I first saw you." I turn and get on my knees. "Yes" he said softly "you have learnt a lot." He said, he looked around my warm prison. "Books, expensive clothes, yes Antonin DOES spoil you." He said gently, I don't say anything I just kneel;" now you have expected your name my precious soon you will see myself and my son as your proper masters" I whimpered a little, I didn't mean too, Antonin would be so mad. But the dark lord laughed. "Ahh spirited, that's the way." He gave me a rare smile.

"You know you worry Antonin," he said gently. I look up, "He is scared by your lack of submission." Was all he said, he gave me a smirk, and I felt sad, I wish Ant would ask less from me, I'd do anything for him, expect submission. "He thinks you will die."

I felt so sad, I looked at him, and I say, very softly.

"I, I want to make him proud" I mutter, the man who killed my parents smiled, and walked to ,e,

"Then expect me as your master…" he said, I look at him, it would be easy, just so easy… I could be there slave, and clean and cook, lord Ant wants me to have this life, and it would be so simple. But I look at him and bow my head, he smiled and said gently. "Don't worry Doran I never expected you too turn so quickly."

**Frederic's POV**

"FREDERIC!" I look up from my desk, one of the tutors he hired looked at me, this guy is a half blood, his children are safe but he is tutoring because he needs the money, I have been there done that. The story through my tutors are similar, through.

"Should I go to him?" I say, the tutor person looked at me and nodded, so I do, I walk down the stairs, my captor stood, he was pulling his gloves off.  
"FREDERIC!" he bowled I go behind him and pull of his travelling robe, "FRE.." he stopped and turned, he trusted his wand at me, I squeak and step back,

"I'm sorry Freddie I didn't see you." he said he put his wand away, he looked at me for a second or two, and he smiled at me "you look tired," he commented he is always saying that too me, always saying I am either tired or underfed, it gets annoying after a while actually. But I smile, and look at him and say,

"I wasn't very tired, but I am now." I say it gently, and as a result he smiled. He put his robe on the antique rack, he turned to look at me,

"Freddie," he said softly, "I have some news for you," I turn my head, the word 'news' always makes my ears prick up. "The dark lord and his SON" he emphasised the word on SON. "Are coming here," he took a deep breath. "You are too be in your room when they are here, you hear me," I nod,

"Yes, I understand," I said, he looked at me, and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You are not yet ready to meet the Dark lord and his son Draco, and live to tell about it, you are just too wild." I look at him, I have calmed down heaps! He noticed my hurt expression "It may be about your education my sweet, the dark lord has been umm, requesting me _strongly, _for you to be attending the new pure blood school." My ears picked up again.

"Would I be allowed a wand?" I ask, he glared at me, oh no.

"**SEE THIS IS WHY I CAN'T TRUST YOU, YOU ARE OBESSED WITH TRYING TOO RUN OFF ON ME, AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU**," He says, he calms down, "I am sorry I yelled," he said, "I am just worried for you future, do you find your tutoring helping?" he asked, I sigh, how could I not, I have homework every night, but sadly I am getting better and better, my education is pretty basic, (and boring) astronomy three nights a week, History of magic, history of dark magic, herbology, care of magical creatures, theory of charms transfiguration, I also learn potions, and ancient ruins. My days are very full, but my captor won't even let me use a wand... So I am stuck with book work, and let's NOT start, on how 'disappointed' he is that I only got 3 OWL, but he calmed down when he found out I got a OWL in Charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts, he said that 'even with very little study, you did well, in most of the important subjects re-do your OWLS, I would like an E in a few more things through…' he said,

I am one of those people who I use to pick on, mainly Percy.

Oh god, I am like Percy, I study, I haven't blown anything up in forever, hell I haven't even stolen anything, the person who takes care of me looked at me,

I look at him, he seems nervous, "I am sorry I yelled." He repeated, he hugged me tightly. It was nice… "So how was your day?" he asked, I nod.

"Alright, I did a lot of writing and I did 3 hours straight of charms theory." He smiled, and ruffled my hair once more,

"That's my good boy, now upstairs I don't want you to annoy the dark lord while he and his son his here." He said, even through Bellatrix normally calls me dumb, I know that Rabastan is the lesser of two evils, and the last thing I want to do is anger the dark lord and get myself a one way ticket to the dungeons and I know I will beg for them too kill me, so I nod he pulled me into a crushing hug, "You're tutor has gone home for the day, but be quiet okay?" He seems worried, I nod,

"You won't even know I'm here." I say, and I left the room, as the floo network started to sound very much like a stuck teenage boy.

'Don't laugh' I through as I run upstairs to my room.

Voldermort's POV

Draco was surrounded my text books, I walk next to him, and place my hand on his shoulder; he jumped 10 feet than noticed it was me, and smiled.

"How was your lesson with Snape, my son?" I inquired, Draco looked at me, his face full of pride,

"Good he reckons I will be able to get an outstanding potion grade easy, than I can do Potions for my NEWTs, my son smiled. I was proud of him, "Draco, how do you feel about continuing your education at the new school," he looks at me, a little shocked. The new school, was located in southern France (through more of the students speak English) and it is simply called the 'The Dark arts academy'

Boring and unoriginal I know, I might change the name in a few years when everything is on track, and I don't have to worry about the old fool.

I smile and play with my son's hair. He looked only confused, and I snuggle into it, I was in love with this boy, my son…

"Draco my son, we are going to the second Lestrange manor," he nodded, we both know which one Rabastan Lestrange, the youngest brother of the Lestrange brothers, Bella's husband Rodolphus of course being the oldest I never told them that it was I who murdered their parents.

I doubt they would…. Still serve me as loyally if they found out, and in truth I don't want to kill them for disloyalty, I had my reasons for their parents murder, they are very valuable to me and I care for them too much, so I hope for their sakes they never find out.

Myself and Draco walked to the fire, I put the floo powder in and we go straight to Rabastan, Draco had a less than graceful entrence by falling over me and landing on a pile of sot, at once Rabastan appeared and helped us up, he bowed respectfully.

"My Leige," he said gently. He bowed,

**Doran's POV. **

"Ant," I say, I look at him, as he fussed over my writing once again,

"Yes Doran." He replied,

"Why did you kill Mrs Weasley's brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett?" I ask, at once he pulled me into him,

"I am not proud of what I did, I admit now I am a cold blooded murder," he said cuddling me, "but I love you very much, I am old enough for a teenage son anyway." He said, I felt my face turn red,

"Ant, can you promise me something," he looked at me, and nodded "If the dark lord, ever wants to kill me, or he grows tired of me you won't let him, you will kill him." He looks at me and says,

"I hope it won't come too that, but if it does, I promise." I smile.

And kiss his brow,


	15. Submission

**Authors note**: Hey I am almost ready for another chapter but I missed a mistake in the last chapter. It is the 3rd last line,

"Ant, can you promise me something," he looked at me, and nodded "If the dark lord, ever wants to kill me, or he grows tired of me you won't let him, you will kill him." **Was SUPPOSE to say** "Ant, can you promise me something," he looked at me, and nodded "If the dark lord, ever wants to kill me, or he grows tired of me you won't let him, you will kill me."

Sorry about the mistake, I am trying to get my grammar and spelling right, but if I miss something can you point them out for me, thanks. I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, who are all helping me with their advice so thankyou a lot guys.

So let's get onto the next chapter

**Fred's POV Chapter 15 Submission **

It has finally happened, I am sad to say it but Rabastan Lestrange mind has been delicate for a long time (most likely due to prison) but now his finally lost it.

"I am NOT, having dinner with Bellatrix 'nuts' Lestrange, and you're crazy bi-polar brother," I state, Rabastan looked at me with those eyes, those EYES they are soft and gentle but they are so evil , they have harmed so many people yet he stood there and said softly,

"They have been bugging me for some time, too umm observe you," he said, I look at him, and shake my head, this is it, I am doomed I am dead.

"I want to be buried, not blown up." I muttered in a deep voice, he smiled, and he put slipped my robe on me.

"Well you look very handsome it's too bad that the green robe clashed with your hair." He said, I smile he attempted to put me in light green robe it looked horrible, so now I am in a jet black robe, I have to admit that this piece of clothing is probably worth than my entire school trunk.

My favourite house elf 'Vinny walked in, she wore a rather clean green tablecloth, and normally snuck me extra pudding, only ever pudding for some reason and gave me a smile, and said.

"Master Freddie must promise to be good, or Mistress Bellatrix may turn you into a cucumber," I smile at Vinny and say,

"I promise that I will be on my best behaviour, so you don't have to cut me up for lunch." I say, Rabastan laughed. Last night the dark lord and Malfoy came over, no idea what they talked to Rab about, I just know I curled up in bed and was asleep in five seconds, and next thing I know it was morning, to tell you the truth, that if I found out that Rabastan put a sleeping potion in my food, it wouldn't shock me at all. He kept saying, that 'he wants me to live' so putting something in my food does not shock me.

Rab walked to me, "They have just arrived son, now be good respectful and most of all control what you say" he sneered, he gave me his arm and we go into the dining room, and there they were, sitting there was already food on the table the two look at me as through waiting for me… the look Bellatrix had on her face was one that made me wonder could I possibly be on the menu. Rab sat me down he was at the head of course and we ate, the three adults talked about murders… completely normal for a dinner conversation.

"How are your studies going?" Rod asked, I nearly choke on my food,

"It's ok, I do theory a lot, I like Astronomy." I say, he nodded.

"I liked Dark arts and ancient ruins when I was a kid," Rod said this started a 'when I was young,' conversation I sigh it will be a long night,

"So how's Nev?" I ask, Bellatrix looked at me and smiled, scary..

"Fine, he has just starting to listen too reason," she said gently, she looks at me, "what about you boy?" I gulp,

"He has been perfect, he attends all his lessons, you should bring the boy over for a play date," Rab said calmly eating his meal, as through nothing has happened, god his smart.

**Dorans POV**

I look at Ant I was cleaning the kitchen, we have just made muffins so as after I ate them (Ant put some in a case for later), I had to do the dishes , Ant was spelling the floor with his wand, half way through he looked at me, and said gently "Doran, I have something for you," he pulled something out of his robe and handed it to me, a wand…

I stare at it, then I realise it was MY wand, the one the dark lord took from me, I look at him, "it has major binds on it, but you should be able to do cleaning spells and work on your studies." I look at him,

"Ant, does the dark lord know?" I ask, he laughs, his laughter is always soft and gentle it reminds me of a river, it was so lovely, because I rarely see anyone other than Antonin I have become FOND of him, I have almost given in, Antonin promised me everything and so far he has delivered. He remembered that I hate being called 'Doran' and settles on 'child' or 'son'. Every time he calls me son it sends a warm current through my body.

"Of course my son, he is the one who did the binds on your wand for you," he pulled me into a hug, Ant looked at me, "you know I would do ANYTHING for you," he muttered, he held me tightly. He kissed my cheek gently "the dark lord has asked for you to show him, just what you remember from your schooling. No pressure, the dark lord will not have any expiations of you, my boy," I look at him.

"So what he thinks I am stupid?" I moan Antonin laughs, shook his head and looked straight In my eyes, it made me feel warm, and … loved.

"Doran you are not stupid, even the dark lord thinks you are not stupid, at your young age you won the triwizard tournament you are only the age of 14; and even more impressive at the age of 12 you fought a giant man eating snake, with a sword" he held me close. "You survived as well, which is even better" he laughed softly. Then he waved his wand and the entire kitchen was spotless, holding my hand he dragged me to a room. I looked around, it was a nice ordinary room expect the fact Voldermort and Malfoy was there.

Antonin pressed me on the ground, I bow my head, and Antonin knelled

"Hello Doran," Voldermort said gently. "Will you please light your wand for me please Doran," He was not bothering in taking I get my wand out.

"Lumos," I say, nothing happened, than a flicker came and it got bigger and bigger and then it just went out just as quickly, I shake my wand, "Do you think it's broken?" I whisper to Antonin. Malfoy looked at Voldermort, Antonin shrugged, he knew something I didn't. The dark lord stood

"I through it would not last that long." Draco said, I look at them, Antonin looked at me, and said softly,

"Master, the child does not know what powers his wand now." Antonin said, knowing my 'test' is over I get back on my knees, Voldermort looked at me,

"Doran what powers your wand, is not your magical core like what powers most wands, but your loyalty to myself and my son. Because you can light the wand, it proves that you are loyal even just a little." Voldermort said, he looked at Ant, "I am please Antonin please take the child back to his room," Antonin bowed and said in a sweet tones.

"Of course my lord, come Doran say goodbye." Antonin said getting up, hearing the order I nod, and say innocently.

"Good bye Mr Malfoy, my lord." I say, and then Antonin took me away, as we walked down the corroder, (Antonin holding my hand as normal) he hugged me gently.

"You did great, Doran," he said, I felt a warm thing drop in my heart, as it always did when Antonin said something nice to me. "I honestly through nothing would happen." He said gently he laughed happily; I smile again, as I walk into my cell Antonin pulled up my blankets and kissed my brow, "have a nap, I have to do an errand I will be back," he said, I kissed my cheek. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"I love you," I said gently, he smiled at me,  
"I love you too Doran," he said gently, "maybe you could practice with your wand," he passed me a transfiguration book, 'Transfiguration for children' I looked at the book, I am no child, I glare at Antonin but he simply said, "It is the book you will study for a while, as time went on I am sure they will let you do more advanced studies," he smiled and he left, I look at my watch 6.11 hmmm we cooked late today, I will be out of here in a hour and a bit, for a small walk…

**Draco's POV**

Father was reading a scroll, it was on the French, I think he plans to overtake France and German first than America, his regime is quickly extending but it will take time, maybe I should brush up on my French? "Doran is coming along well," he said softly, still staring at the parchment I nod in agreement, it was true even through deep down I hate Doran, I understand that he is lonely, and dying to please. I grab a muffin that Doran cooked it was good. "I know you are not fond of the child, but he will be with us for a long time," I nod,

"I guess you are right," I say, I look at my Father, I guess you make your own decisions in life, but some are made for you, like when I woke up in another room, with both parents dead, that wasn't MY decision to make, or Doran being brought to us, or even Fred (he dared not say Fred's new last name in fear his Father will yell at him) they made no decisions for their lives.

I heard a noise, Father turned "Yes come in Snape," my potions teacher walked in and bowed "rise do you have my sons test results?" oh dear I bite my lip and I nervously went paler,

"Yes," he went until his scroll and pulled it out, Snape smiled, "Now my liege Draco will be taking his O.W.L.S at the end of the year, and I rated his essays under O.W.L.S standards," he passed it to father, "and the others graded him for the other subjects." He smiled at me and passed them too Father, my Father smiled for a minute or two, than throw it too me. 'Astronomy A, Potions O, defence against the dark arts O, Transfiguration O, History of Magic, E, care of magical creatures O, ancient ruins E, herbology E, Divination A, I smile proudly and then I see my father's look, pride, he held me and kissed my forehead.

"I am very proud my son," he gave me a hug, and kissed my hair,  
"The exams haven't even happened yet" I mutter, father laughed, and turned to look at me,

"Draco you are a pure blood wizard, you are my son, and decedent of the greatest Hogwarts founder known to date." He put his arm on my shoulder, "do you have time to take him for a lesson," he nodded,  
"A quick one my liege?" He asked. Father nodded, and with one second I was whisked out of the room.

Snape led me to our study room, where he passed me a text book 'advanced potions,' he looked at me, "Have you seen Doran lately?" He asked, I nod,

"Yes today, he got his wand, and it worked!" Snape looked surprised,  
"Really I didn't think the child could be loyal," He said at once,

"I know, could be loyalty to Ant through and not us, but Father reckons he is coming along," I say, Snape smiled,

"Well as much as a shock it is, I wonder how long the child will obey you for?" Snape asked, I nod, that is a good question one I fear to answer.

As much as I dislike Doran I don't want to see him injured or harmed in anyway.

**Doran's POV**

"Doran, Doran," I wake up, Ant smiled at me, I wake up nursed in his arms, "up we get," he smiled at me, and I got up got my shoes on and we went to the bathroom. (Holding Ants hand as normal)

Once dressed in today's handpicked outfit, (silk green robe with black lines all around it, a white shirt, black pants and black shoes) there was a pit in my stomach, I was so nervous, but I don't know why.

As I enter the room, the dark lord was reading while Malfoy was doing a spell on a bird, making it turn different colours and enlarging it and shrinking it, even though I am happy I have my wand back, its new power source is draining, so I will never be able to use the damn thing, I look at Ant, he looked sad… I wonder why, he is good to me, yet I let him down, all the time.

I get on my knees, as does Ant. I kneel and gently Voldermort placed his hand on my back, "Good, good." I look up "child what is your name?" I gulp,

"Doran," he smiled,

"And tell me Doran who is your master?" at once he words came out,

"You and mister Malfoy," I say, the words just slipped out, he gave me a smile and kissed my hair, Antonin also gave me a hug,  
"I am so proud my sweet," Antonin said, "My lord may I?" but before he could finish Voldermort put his hand up,

"Doran you DO realise you are signing an type of invisible contract," he said gently "you must serve myself and my son loyally until we decide when or if ever you are too be free," My brain was not working,

"Serve?" I whisper, he nodded I guess he was pleased I was catching on,

"Domestic work, I don't like little boys, or men of any kind" Voldermort said very clearly, and very gently I sigh in relief, "and maybe one day when you get stronger, and much much older you may become a death eater." I bite my lip, "but not for many years and only if it is what you want," he placed a hand on my hair, "Do you agree to my terms?" he asked, I bite my lip,

"So cooking cleaning?" I ask, he nodded.  
"Basically and some washing and basic errands nothing too dangerous or hard I assure you, oh and maybe some study" I look at Ant, "yes Doran you will see your Antonin every day," he smiled and gave Ant a all knowing look, "do you agree?" I look at Ant; he was standing and giving me an encouraging smile I nod, I guess the worst they can do too I is kill me….

"Yes I agree, I guess, I have come too far," I mutter as I nod, at once I almost die, Antonin grabbed me into a air tight hug,

"I am so proud of you," Antonin said, I nod, what has happened has finally sunk in, I am owned… owned.

"Doran," Malfoy said, I try to slink behind Antonin, Malfoy looked taller, more threatening than he had has in the past, "Father and I brought you something," he said gently he went to a desk and then brought out two pendants, the snapped them on my collar

'Property of the Lord Voldermort, and Lord Malfoy,'

The other was the dark mark,

Ant looked at me and said, "It will be ok, Doran would you like me to get his stuff?" He asked not me but Voldermort, I guess that will happen forever now. He nodded and at once a trunk of stuff came, it was quite obliviously Ant's trunk it was so shiny and expensive looking.

"Yes I think that is enough, considering he is moving out," Voldermort said, I turn,

"WHAT," I say, "I through I was staying here?" The three men shake their heads, I panic, what have I agreed to, Ant put him hand on my shoulder,

"We have agreed that you will live with Ant," he said gently, at once I smile. Ant held my hand, "it will be safer for you, and if something happens to any of us you will go to a safe house," the dark lord hugged me, actually hugged me and then he said, "every day expect Sundays you will come in the morning, to prepare breakfast, run errands and clean, by 1PM you can leave." He patted my hair, "ant will help you," he said gently. Than at once Ant passed, me a necklace and draped it over my neck. He kissed my cheek and patted my hand, "Take him to his new home," Voldermort said Ant nods, my trunk started to float,

"Doran say good bye," Ant said, I nod,

"Good bye," I say, Draco turns,

"Good bye what?" For a second I blink at Malfoy than I realise,

"Master, Master Draco." I mutter, I have 3 smiles aimed at me, it actually was odd when you found out who they are from… a murder a mass murder and a future murder.

"Good now you may take him, I expect you at 5.30 Am Doran." My new 'Master,' said I turn,

"What!" I yell, Voldermort eyes narrowed less than impressed, I gulp, ok that is it I am dead…

"Your chores start from 5.30 am until 1Pm," he said gently, I look at Ant, oh god, I'd rather go back to my cell.

"Some of that is study through right my liege?" Ant asked Voldermort nodded,

"Oh yes, you will get a chance to study most days," Voldermort said with a smile, "you may go," within a second a hand was on my back lowering me down, he grabbed my hand and then we were gone.

My head was spinning, the next thing I know I am impact with some silver floor boards

"Doran! Are you ok?" I nod, looking at Ant's worried face, than I look around I was in a fine lobby looking thing, I realise I was at Ant's house, I looked around and decided it was actually Ant's manor…

I get up, "wow," I mutter, I look around, its huge filled with pictures all moving and all looking very oddly at me,

Ant helped me up smiling, "I hoped one day I could bring you here," he looked around. "Come on I will show you, your new home."


	16. First day

**Chapter 16 First day**

Dorans POV

"You can have this room," Ant said, he looked at me, and said gently "Do you like it?" I go in, wow…

The room was huge that was the only way to put its size, HUGE, it was decorated with green and silver drapes they were everywhere (I wonder what school house he was in) and it had a massive four poster bed with silver drapes, to the right there was a large book shelf full to the brim, a small area at the end of the room stuffed in a corner was = a potion set, set up (I had to laugh at that through) there was a huge desk next to the book shelf, I had my own window! And there was a telescope set up next to it, and I even had my own large bathroom walking in I saw a huge white bath even the walls were decorated, the walls had pictures of quidditch players flying and waving to me, and best of all next to the window was a owl, a familiar white snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" I yell, Hedwig noticed I exist and flew on my shoulder,

"Very smart birdie there Doran she's been here for weeks, I finally got sick of trying to get rid of her, and just let her stay." He said gently, I smile,

"Can I keep her?" I ask, he at once nodded, I smile and hug him, he smiled "thank you for everything, I love my room," Ant smiled and lifted me up a little bit.

"You're welcome but you have to promise me to work very, VERY hard, for your new masters. I don't want them to harm you, in any way." Ant said, I nod. I also do not want to be the giants snake next meal, I look at Ant there was no way he was letting me down until I agree, so I nod and smile, he put me down. He smiled and taking my hand showed me the different books, I can't believe it, does he expect me to study?

"You can start studying tomorrow," I nod and smile sweetly don't grumble, as much as I love Ant to death but sometimes he drives me mad, and all I want is to run off.

But I would never ever run away, I wouldn't get far anyway…

"I brought you some text books," he said I try and smile but he ended up in a sort of grimace he noticed and laughed, "look at it this way Dorry the sooner you get good at magic, the sooner the dark lord may take off your wand bind." He had a point, I nod,

"Yeh buts it's never going to work anyway," I say, because what powers it is never going to happen, he smiled. And patted my hair, I look around the massive room, it was just too much.

"Never say never Doran," was all he said, he chuckled and grabbed my head, "let's see the rest of the house," I nod and as he took my hand he led me through the castle to hopefully food.

Draco's POV

"DRACO!" I turn, my Father stood in the door, and I put down the book I was reading,  
"In here," I yell, I was curled up in a sitting room, Voldermort walked in and gave me a smile,

"You work hard," he said, he sat next to me, "I am proud of you my son, you work study hard" " What do you think of Doran?" I smile and put my book down; I hug him and say softly,

"I guess now having him alive, people won't see him as a martyr, and they won't rally towards him, which is better in the long run," Father smiled. He started to stroke my back, slowly and gently, "and we also need people to populate the country, so we don't need people dying " I say gently. He smiled, and he looked at me, his eyes were screaming 'you ARE perfect' it scared me.

"That is completely right my son, he is going to be an invaluable resource," was all Father said, I nod, Yeh I guess keeping him alive and letting Ant spoil him too death WILL have a reason behind it.

My Father looked at me, "My son, we need to go to the ministry of Magic and collect a 'prophecy'" I look up, you can't 'collect a prophecy,

"Only a person who the prophecy is made for can collect it," I say Father smiled, and I knew he was becoming proud of me, "who is the prophecy made for?" Father smiled.

"Our one and only Doran," He said gently, "we have to distract the ministry so Doran can get into a well guarded place so he can get a prophecy and then get him out with him getting harmed," Father said with an air of confidence.

"Father it is impossible you may as well put him in a room, with transformed werewolves he has a better chance of survival," I say, Father smiled,

"Becoming protected of the little one Draco?" I turn a shade of red, "Don't be embarrassed he is going to be with us a very long time, may as well adore him" Father sighed, "I have to admit I am becoming fond of him," he looked at me, "it is safer to Dorry if he lives with Ant," I nod understanding, I mean what person has his sole in two things and leave them in the same house? Nagini of course being Fathers 'pet' stays with us, but Doran needed a family and a home, Ant can give him all this.

Plus some every expensive robes.

**Doran's POV.**

"Wake up my sweet" I turn Ant was shaking me, I roll over than fall on the ground, that's odd my mattress is not that high, "shhh" he helped me up and passed me a robe, "Time to get up, you have to clean the manor"

"I'm not a vacuum," I mutter, I was so groggy

"What's a vacuum?" he asked, I moan. And roll back over this wasn't my cell… "Never mind, if you don't get up and cook the dark lord's breakfast and Prince Draco's they may eat you alive," I moan and get up, Ant started to strip me and put clothes on me,

"I can do it," I muttered, I put some silk robes on me, I look at me I looked good, the robes looked expensive, great I am wearing expensive clothes to wash floors and cook breakfast, I felt stupid, And incredibly overdressed. "Why are you up at this hour?" I ask, my guardian moved uncomfortably.

"I am … just got back," I look up in the dark, but even in the dark I can see blood on his robes, I back away again. "It's ok, have some milk" I look at my bedside table there was breakfast set for two. I smile, so what if his a little.. Bloody, he is my Father.

I move around and Ant lay down on the bed next to me. And we ate a breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, tea, kippers, muffins, and Jam. He put an muffin in my mouth, it tasted real good. "Now the dark lord said that he wrote down everything you need to do, he wrote a very, VERY detailed list of what to do, so don't worry," there was something he was not telling me, he noticed, "everyday, or at least MOST days you will be taught by the Dark lord, it is a great honour," he said gently. I almost panic, "It's ok, it is a great honour to learn of the greatest wizard in the world." I roll my eyes,

"So he gets to torture me that just great." I wine, Ant wrapped his arms around me.

"You have a position that many of my fellow death eaters want my sweet." I look at him; he has to be kidding, I clear my throat. He smiled, "think about it in a few years, you will be there..." he stopped and ate some food,

"Ant, please tell me," I ask.

"Well I was instructed to tell you anyway, precious the dark lord wants you to be his death eater," I knew that, but I knew there was more, I knew Ant wasn't going to tell, so I didn't ask. "Now you will be home soon, but swear to obey and listen and if you get scared..." Ant paused, "take a deep breath and count to ten… backwards." He said I smile.

"I will Ant," I promise, he patted my hair and he passed me a porkey,

"Good bye my sweet," he said, I nod,

"Wish me luck," I say. He smiled and I touched the tissue and next think I know I am face down on a floor of tiles, I look around I was in a kitchen, suddenly a little scroll started to hover in front of me, I grab it.

'Doran' it read,

'_Prepare breakfast for myself and Draco for 7.00 AM, and than deliver it to Draco's bedroom is on the 3__rd__ floor second door to the left next to the big armour, and then my room is five doors down to the right next to the painting of the giant purple snake. You may prepare whatever you desire to give to us, expect nuts to Draco (he is allergic, after all) anything burnt undercooked overcooked is not expected or not up to my standards. Also I request you make __Nagini's breakfast she is a very picky eater when it comes to pre-made food, she will eat the old sausages in the cupboard. If Draco does not wake up, you have my permission to jump on him until he wakes up and eats his breakfast. Tell him that he has a class at 7.45 AM and he must eat and shower before he goes. I will give you more instructions when I receive my food.'_

I felt sad, (but jumping on Malfoy's bed will annoy him) and I slowly turn and look around, it was massive, it was pure white, I saw a bookshelf with cooking books, huge pots pans fancy plates and the food! There was so much food, and the types! There must be food from every country, here.

I start with looking at the clock '5.39' I have plenty of time, I start with looking at the different types of foods, I could find any pre mix stuff so I decide to make strawberry pancakes like I use to make for my obese uncle, I found fresh strawberries a egg, about 12 different sorts of flour and the meat! They all looked repulsive so I kept away from them.

At 6.10 I wipe the flour off my eyes, I choose white flower but it is annoying and tries to stir its self, I had a egg ready I will also make scrambled eggs, and the good bread was almost to toast. I didn't want to do this but I knew they would be furious if the meal was not 'up to their standards' it will be little repayment to Ant that on my first day back to be killed.

At 6.59 I find two silver trays I put Malfoy's food down and go to the room, than I realise I didn't know what floor I was on… crud,

I walk up some stairs and I saw a giant silver suit of armour and I go into that room and I saw a blonde sleeping person,

"Malfoy!" I yell, 'what are you doing he will kill you for 'disrespect' he moaned and rolled over "Master Draco, please I made your breakfast," he turned and looked at me, I put his orange juice down

"Oh you made me food," I nod; oh god was I suppose to? "Thank you it looks wonderful," I smile, and he patted my hand.

"Umm the note I got said you have a lesson at 7.45 and you have to shower," I mutter he smiled,

"Yes I assumed so," he looked at me, he gave me a small smile "Thank you, do you know where Fathers room is?" I nod,

"Down the hall right sire?" I say, my politeness sickening me, he nodded, and I bow that's right I bow and I leave, I know I am late so I sprint back to the kitchen 7.09 AM oh shit so I grab the food and his orange juice (tatty I made myself, I didn't know how to make pumpkin juice.)

"My lord," I say, Voldermort was already awake and dressed. I now,

"Your late," he sneered,

"I am sorry Master," I say, "I couldn't find Masters Draco's room, and I..." he put his hand up,

"I will forgive you this ONE time, because you are getting use to everything, tomorrow I expect you food at 7 am sharp, or earlier. Do you understand," he was staring me down, I nod, I set up the tray, "Doran, when I say something you will answer obediently," he said I nod.

"I am sorry master," his lip curled, I bow my head, and I was scared... so scared, that's it I'm dead,

"It is ok," he took a bite of his eggs, "these are good, please go and clean up your mess if you have not done already," I bow like Ant taught me too. I go to the kitchen and clean up everything I tried a washing spell on the dishes but it didn't work... don't blame it myself, but I wash everything, and then I go to the rooms, to get the trays, I knock on Malfoy's room door,  
"Sir can I take your plate?" Suddenly he walked to me and passed me everything slamming the door, I run to the kitchen, and I take it back to the kitchen and I than go back to Voldermort, he was reading a scroll now dressed in finery, I sneak in and take the tray.

"Doran do you know how you got in to the kitchen?" he asked I bite my lip,

"Lord Ant gave me a por" he put his hand up to stop me,

"Child, that collar around your neck gave you guaranteed entry, do you think I give all my death eaters access to my home, where my son lives?" I shake my head,

"No my lord, I am sorry," he nodded,

"No need Doran," he looked at me, "you will go to the kitchen and finish cleaning off than you will change our sheets and wash our clothes and clean my sons cauldron he has two, and when he finishes his lesson. Then we will start your lessons," Lessons?? He nodded, and gently I gulp, he waved me off, I leave the room and clean the kitchen I than change the sheets finding a bathroom, wow they were soft and silkie it was nice, I than scrub caldrons I was just finished washing the first one (I was doing it on the kitchen floor) when Malfoy walked in left another caldron and left, without saying a word taking the now clean caldron with him. I look at my now dirty clothes, they were so expensive and now they are ruined.

At 11.14 a house elf came in with a salad sandwich and a milkshake, before the creature disappeared out of sight I ask, "Who is it for?" the house elf turned.

"For you Mister Doran, the masters already eat in the meeting." And then he left, taking it as my break I ate. It was actually quite nice, but if they had a house elf why did they need me?  
"Doran" I turn Malfoy was there, I stand and bow, my sandwich was almost finished "come its time to start your training," and he walked off I take the last bite and swallow my milkshake.

Voldermort stood in a spare room,

"Wand out Doran," was all he said, he looked ready to duel….

* * *

So what do you think, don't forget to review


	17. New lives for all

**Chapter 17 new lives for all**

**Dorans POV**

"I said wand OUT Doran," he yelled, I was so scared so I just stood there shaking I felt so sick, Malfoy walked next to me, I felt sick my stomach sink into my shoes, my chest kept moving up and down.  
"Take your wand out little one," I kept shaking, I couldn't stop

"Father," Malfoy said to me, he tilted his head a little and said softly "It is too soon, he is terrified" the dark lord watched me, I was so scared, I couldn't explain it, I want Ant I want Ant, all I felt is sickness, this man kept getting closer and closer to me, I looked at this awful man this murderer, and I was next he is going to kill me.

"Doran can you be brave?" I nod, Malfoy stroked my face, I was shaking my legs were telling me to run… "Take your wand out and try, it is only a lesson, a practice Doran, just a practice," he kissed my cheek, I push my wand out, and the 'Master' smiled at me, he than raised my hand and said gently,

"Now I am going to take a hit at you ok sweet?" he said gently, I back away, why what would this teach me, how to dodge?

"No, no don't hurt me," I say terrified Malfoy looked at me, he turned again, Master and Malfoy exchanged a look, and he nodded, Voldermort lowered his wand away from me, he turned to leave,

"I can't handle the fear in you Doran when you get scared, I can't train you," he turned "Draco come," he nodded, and giving me a last look walked behind Voldermort the 'master' chucked me a book, "you can study through this for a little while," he looked at me, "perhaps I was wrong trying to teach you this so soon, we will wait a little longer, you did well today," he smiled at me, actually smiled "you are a good brave boy, you need time that is all and I will give you time, you have done nothing wrong, you will probably not be able to make sparks yet," Voldermort said Malfoy nodded, they left, I was on my own.

For a little while I just sat there, and let my heart relax, and then I opened the book.

'Beginning magic for children'

I stare at it; I get my wand, on the cover there was a picture of a little kid transforming an owl to a guinea pig. I stare at the kiddy book, but I slowly open it, the first spell was changing a tooth pick to a needle, I saw a little box taped to the back of it I open I see some tooth picks.

I start my baby studying. Half way through a house elf came he passed me a note

"Come and see me when you feel ready to show me what you have learn- Master"

**Voldermort POV**

I put my book, down I heard a noise, I was in the study, who dare would disturb me? I grabbed my wand and the door blew open I heard a little squeak, Doran was there.

"Y- ou- said too ccoome" I nod I remembered I felt like a fool, I did tell him to come. And come he most defiantly did.

"You are right, I did," I say softly. I smile he walked a little closer, it was a good sight the famous Harry Potter terrified at my very form, I smile more and I notice the boy was shifting back, I know I can't kill the boy he had to live "I'm sorry I frightened you Doran," seeing the shock in the kids eyes, I go to grab him, the boy shifted again but I kiss his cheek. The boys shocked scared him, I don't blame him, I am not a very nice person, and Doran knows that most of all. I waited a few seconds, and I say softly.

"Now show me what you can do," or lack of I know Snape often complains about the boy's 'lack' of ability ,and within a second I understood why, he waved his wand and nothing happened, It's not that I didn't expect much but I expected SOMETHING. I shake my head it's no big deal, the wand bind makes it nearly impossible, and let's face it Snape himself said if Doran can perform magic in a month he is doing well, I heard another noise, what is this place the Ministry of bloody magic?

Draco walked in and sat down, Doran was a nervous wreck, he wasn't going to perform any magic I shake my head "Draco take him home ok?" Draco smiled, and left helping Doran leave, the boy had finally learnt his place, and his collar gleamed in the darkness, 'look at me look at who I belong to' shaking my head I get my parchment out, it was a message from Snape… Snape had been acting weird, it was the only word for it, in the last few months, he also asked me for Doran months ago, and I have no idea why, didn't he HATE Doran's birth Father, he was unkind to Doran at school, so why did he want Doran? I shook my head logic set in, Snape was Ant's cousin so Doran would probably end up with Ant anyway you look at it, I was surprised when Draco returned, so quickly,

"Ant was at the house, Doran was terrified, and did you really point your wand at him." Draco asked he sounded curious well this is just great, day one and my Horcruxes is scared of me, I couldn't have that, Draco smiled at me, he was being cheeky. My son sat next to me, I look at him, Draco was young and cheeky but I had to slowly integrate him into being a leader, I won't have a son too worried to lead my men, when my son returns I will give him a new present. A gift a new broomstick a fire bolt, I believe his father purchased many brooms. I was scared I will be like Lucius and hurt Draco, I wasn't good with kids, and I am the damn dark lord. I heard a noise Snape himself was now outside my room, which was now really starting to look like the ministry of Magic, I look at Snape.

"If you don't have those reports I want, I will hurt you for disturbing me," I hiss, Snape backed a little, I didn't blame him one little bit, "I am sorry child," I say softly Severus knelled I stroked his cheek, "Did you find Sirius Black?" the man shook his head, "Did you bring me my reports?" I asked gently, he nodded he passed it to me, "Severus could you find those responsible for Doran's condition?" he looked up, "they must pay for what they did to the child" I say softly. Severus nodded, and left, I look at my report because Sirius is back in the picture he is godfather, and he was SUPPSOE to raise Doran if something happened to his parents, he was suppose to be raised by Sirius, and he well… wasn't.

I blame myself for his imprisonment he was innocent and I admit that, my death eaters should of said Wormtail was the secret keeper, but I admit they would of believed he killed Wormtail, few people knew that he could turn into a rat.

Because of now Sirius was 'out' of prison he was now Doran's legal guardian and… well all the spells the old fool put up no longer worked. I will look forward earning both boys adoring eyes.

My son was my world, but I needed to shape him better, he was always going to be kinder than me, I actually wanted that, oh Draco can be as kind as he wanted… to the right people.

I heard a noise Draco returned, he sat next to me, "Draco I want you to pack," he looked confused, for a second he just looked at me confused than he started to shake,

"You're sending me away?" when I killed his Father he would of happily left, now that his Aunt is out of prison I should of sent him there, but I adopted him, and the last thing I want is to get rid of him, I shake my head,

"No child we are going together," I say, it was time he understood, I would be taking him with me while I go abroad it would be much safer for him, then there was Doran… he would have to be useful and quiet in this new life if he wants to live my enemies will kill him if they ever get the chance I must make sure they never will, "you will be a wonderful Lord one day" I say, I pat Draco's hair and I told him to tell our favourite giant snake were leaving for a few days.

* * *

Hey, it's been a little while so tell me how I went


	18. Moving out

**Chapter 18 Moving out**

**Doran POV**

I had to pack everything, and I mean everything; the books, the board games even the snake's bloody mattress, I can't believe that a snake has a mattress to begin with anyway. I just did what I was told, "Doran," I turn in shock it was Malfoy, he walked to me I saw not only Malfoy but Ant and the 'master' were there too they were all watching me. I turn and bow, like Ant has so often begged me. Ant grabbed my hand, and said while stroking my hand and said gently, he looked at me and said like he expected me to be very strong.

"Dorry are you going to be ok with studying on your own at our home, I will be out during the nights, I will be home during the day and we will often travel but I can hope you will be good while I am away?" Ant said, I nod sweetly, I can't believe this they are going to go, no more horrible teachings with Voldermort and no nervous breakdowns, and by the time they are back I will hopefully be a pro and no need for them to hurt me, Draco looked at me sweetly and I said gently

"Yeh I'll be good," I look at Malfoy, he patted my hair like I was a pet, that's right a cuddly pet.

"Dorry are you SURE you will be good and stay safe while were gone?" I blink stay safe, it was something my aunt and uncle use to say to that to Dudley when he use to out of the house, but they never said it too me, I think they were secretly hope I get hit by a car… or a bus… or a truck… or tip over Mrs Figgs cat's and die. Draco noticed my look, "and by staying safe I mean not pissing off any death eaters, your status is…" Malfoy stopped, Ant was now on his tip toes I don't know why maybe to make sure I won't try to trade my unless wand with Draco's. Voldermort the murder of my parents looked at me, it was solbem for a second or two and then said in his usual air.

"You have a status of our personal slave, and Ant's ward your status is pretty high compared to others Dorry. I know you don't see it right now but you are safe and sound here, I know you think we are out to get you but believe me when I saw you are lucky," Voldy said "most servants of half blood heritage are not so well off and you are very lucky to be so well protect and loved" that I didn't doubt one little bit. I smile at Ant who kissed my hair.

"Dorry when your Masters are gone, I don't want to have to tell them how naughty you are," they made no sense maybe I accidently gave them food poisoning, the reason while they are leaving, oh who cares I GET RID OF THEM. I try my best not to smile and do a little dance but I look sweetly at Ant. "Are you going to be ok? Without their love and guidance." I try not to laugh. I was so scared around them.

"When my masters are gone, can you help me learn to cook more?" I say sweetly looking at Ant, I got three grins, ha they think I want to learn how too cook more, Malfoy got his want out, I try not to panic and his already packed bag went to his hand,

"Sure Dorry," Ant said "that is a very good decision" I Voldermort and Malfoy were dressed in different clothes then normal they looked like very warm clothes, like really thick coats even more thick then the ones at Hogwarts and Malfoy was wearing a scarf.

"How long are you going for Master, Master Draco?" I inquire, the weird people looked at each other, Ant held me close to him,  
"It's what we wanted to talk to you about Dorry, they are going for a week two most," they both nod, "problem is that we're not sure if you can be good for two weeks," Dorry… Dorry… it was a pet name, that is what I am a pet.

"I will try my best," I say, it's only been, what two three days since I was allowed out of my cell? I don't know, it felt like forever.

"I know you will Dorry, If your good I'll one day teach you some spells that Salaza Slythern wrote down," Draco looked like it would be the greatest honour. As I look at Ant I knew he wanted it too, I smile sweetly,  
"I would love that Master Draco" I say.

They finished their packing and Ant hugged me tightly, "it will all be ok, sweetest, you are going to be good for me through" he didn't say but I know it was implied… or else.

I felt a hand around me, Malfoy, "I know you're not use to us yet, but you will be," in my pocket something dropped something fury, a little stuffed snake. Malfoy kissed my hair, "I hope you decide you will be good," he said my Master stood over me I knelled, the man kissed my head,

"I will be back in a week or two." He said, "don't stay up too late," and then carrying their stuff (the giant snake followed them a mattress attached to her back)

Then they were gone, for some reason I felt down. Ant grabbed my shoulder as they left,  
"Time for you to get something to eat," was all he said.

**Fred POV**

The man was out; I didn't want to know who he was hurting I was in my room which is bigger than my childhood home, on my bed, which can sleep several people. Trying not to cry, I was asleep for a few hours until I heard Bellatrix say they are going to get the boy, the other boy... my brother George.

I lay there forever, waiting for Rab to come home, he should he won't be too late, I tried to study, but as normal it was hard, I just can't read the words. So I just lay there without light, in the end a tall man walked in  
"Freddie what are you doing in the dark?" he lighted his wand up and smiled at me, and played with my hair, "I am having people over for drinks you will come and serve drinks to my friends and family like a good boy." I roll over i could not put up with it, Rab was dressed finely and i mean finely he had his best gold robes on... did someone get married, or did he kill someone.

I was forced in an unbreathable pair of green robes that I assumed cost more than all of my families school trunk, and then it hit me like a bludger (and I was hit quite a few times with a bludger) I wasn't just be the drink server tonight, tonight I was on show.

As I was marched down the stairs I heard someone say "let's see how much the kid had learnt" and for the first time a prank did not occur being well behaved. So maybe Bellatrix does not hurt my family, everyone was in the sitting room, and I saw death eaters some with masks on others not, I wanted nothing more than too curl up in my bed. But I could not.

I just stood there scared like a small child, I just stood there like an idiot until Rod placed two hands on my shoulder and said gently as I started at the murderers I counted 12, I saw Bella and his brother and Harry's guardian, I can't remember his name, Anthony, Aliz, Ant.. that's the one Ant

"Can you get drinks now Freddie," I nod; I went to the right where there was a liquor cabinet. I had no idea what to do some many alcohol bottles, the house elf had taught me how to make drinks, but I still didn't know what to make.

"What would you like me to make?" I whisper, it came out… polite, very unlike me and then too my shock I said "Sir?" Rab smiled,  
"Just some wine mate, do we have elf made wine?" I nod,

"Yes Sir," I poured the wine, and placed the glasses on a tray and passed them a glass each I counted 12 people. The people were talking now. I could just hear the convocations there was Crabbe and Goyle senior, and a few people I have no idea.

"How's the kid going?" Crabbe said as he greedy took the glass from my hand they were all sitting on couches or chairs, I gave everyone wine and then I look at Rab confused, he kicked a foot stool and it ended up at my feet, I smile and sit down.

"His a good kid, I only wish I could adopt him," that confused me, but I didn't say a thing, everyone looked confused, I just stared at my hands… I was in an phrase creped out. I just sat there, I wondered what would happen to me if I disobeyed him and spoke out of turn or heaven forbid hit someone.

"Why can't you adopt him," Someone said, knocking me out of my vision, I actually think the speaker was Rodolphus, Rab's brother,

"He is a half blood, I can't leave a half breed all my money," everyone (including me) blinks and thought the same thing 'why not blood adopt him' Ant knew what we were all thinking. "Even if I blood adopt him he will still be a half blood," finally we all nod, great I think I am sharing the same brain waves as dumb murderers, fantastic. "I have been trying to find someone, a pure blood woman to do the ritual but everyone I found so far has been unsuitable…"

"How so?" Rod asked,

"Well since Dorry had been locked up, I have searched high and low for a mother for him, but no one is suitable they either are pure blood have genetic looks, I mean they look great but they have no brains at all and I won't have a stupid son, or are incredible intelligent and look like a troll." Everyone understood, even I did.

"So" Bella said she indicated to me, and I then realise she wants more grog so I poured more. Rab looked, well it was hard to say how Rab looked he looked proud. It made me happy, "you need a woman who is pure blood good history of looks, and intelligent."

"Yeh," Ant said,

"Sounds like you want someone like Bella?" Someone said, I think it was Crabbe. Everyone laughs expect Bella, that scared me I didn't want to die, I want to hide.

"My genetics and intelligent are all perfection all my family … most of my family expect of the weeds I dispose of myself are either perfection like my nephew." she paused on her rant, "and any child I give birth to or adopt will be perfection as well." Ant laughed, taking another drink.

"Oh Bella it sounds like your volunteering," Ant said with a laugh. Rod didn't save a word but I poured him another drink which he drank in one gulp.

"Alright," Bella said. "I'll do it and then every single person in the room. Dropped their glasses, even Ant and for me and Rod well we simply fell off our chairs and foot stools.

Remember to review please.


	19. advanced magic

**Chapter 19 advanced magic**

**Ant's POV**

I didn't like Doran's new 'mother' for the soul reason she might kill us all, and laugh about it, and when I mean us all Doran myself her husband and Nev without another through… she would not even care only the dark lord matters yet against my complaint, and my really good reasons. I know I should be grateful she was right. She came from an old good Family, and in away Doran was already related…. He was Sirius godson, so ….. he will be Sirius 2nd cousin. Not too bad, considering he has no family, and I am scared if I let this opportunity go no one will good enough. Bella had a good family name, money, decent looks… but what happens if she kills us both… scary through. Doran was in bed. Rod was still here, I kept apologising but he merely smiled and said she wanted a baby for some time and they planned to blood adopt Neville anyway.

It's not like I nicked her kid. I had no choice really; I wanted my millions to be inherited by Doran, Bella was overjoyed, at the prospect of having a child that serves the dark lord, it is quite possible the child is closer than her to the dark lord, safe to say she wants Doran's influence (even if it's what to cook them) at her disposal. I can't blame her; the dark lord has already shown an interest in Doran… even caring, I won't admit that I was scared that Doran will never be allowed to be free; soon he will be my heir. Then he will be given his freedom, and then he will be whatever the master wants. I assume Doran is not going to have anything but the love and care he deserves.

I had work to do I start slowly it was mainly fiancés they were important I mean don't get me wrong without money you will not go anywhere. But just reviewing money over and over again was so … dull. I would so much rather play with Doran or even discuss with Bellatrix how our son… as those words went through my head I realised, I will be stuck sharing a child with Bellatrix… well not stuck, she is the best person for the job, which is incredible sad considering, what a bloody nut job she is. It didn't matter.

"Doran" I say as I walk into Doran's room, I was so excited, and so will Doran. He will be Malfoy's cousin; oh I would have to run it by the dark lord of course but I doubt there will be a single problem. I was curled against my will…. I didn't want to upset the dark lord.. so I decided to hug Doran said I loved him, and I was proud of him… I had plenty of things that I could do for him….

"Ant" Doran said his face was big and wide. "I did magic" I smile proudly. Of my beautiful strong son

**Draco**

Cold dark and wet, that was this entire shit hole was, and I am pretty sure I saw a mouse. Vernon, VERNON in the Dark lords presents I look at my Father. He merely nodded "Do not complain this place is going to provide solace for us, so you can study." I look around it was a one bedroom cottage. It had a small bedroom with a double bed, ("That's mine") Father said. My room was a small study, with a single bed, not much but let's face it I can rough it … or be frozen for a few days. I mean that's never hurt anyone. Expect me, and let's face it, Lucius Voldermort, Lucius Voldermort, voldermort wins. I put my bag down and lay on the bed to my surprise it was quite soft, I felt the blankets were warm and hot; I smile at my Fathers door and curl up in my bed, "I am glad you didn't complain, you are too live in luxury but its good to know you will rough it if I ask you of it." He then smiled at me and passing me a book. "now for part two of your training the most advanced magic in the world."


	20. New pets

**Chapter 19 New pets **

**Ant's POV**

I didn't like Doran's new 'mother' for the soul reason she might not like something we do and kill us all, and then laugh about it. And when I mean us all Doran myself her husband and Nev without another thought… she would not even care only the dark lord matters yet against my complaint, and my really good reasons. I know I should be grateful she was right. She came from an old good Family, and in away Doran was already related…. He was Sirius godson, so ….. he will be Sirius 2nd cousin. Not too bad, considering he has no family, and I am scared if I let this opportunity go no one will good enough. Bella had a good family name, money, decent looks… but what happens if she kills us both… scary through. Doran was in bed. Rod was still here, I kept apologising but he merely smiled and said she wanted a baby for some time and they planned to blood adopt Neville anyway.

It's not like I nicked her kid. I have no choice really; I wanted my millions to be inherited by Doran, and Doran must be a pureblood, old family hex on the family funds.

Bella was overjoyed, at the prospect of having a child that serves the dark lord, it is quite possible the child is closer than her to the dark lord, safe to say she wants Doran's influence (even if it's what to cook them) at her disposal. I can't blame her; the dark lord has already shown an interest in Doran… even caring, I won't admit that I was scared that Doran will never be allowed to be free; soon he will be my heir. Then he will be given his freedom, and then he will be whatever the master wants. I assume Doran is not going to have anything but the love and care he deserves.

I had work to do I start slowly it was mainly fiancés they were important I mean don't get me wrong without money you will not go anywhere. But just reviewing money over and over again was so … dull. I would so much rather play with Doran or even discuss with Bellatrix how our son… as those words went through my head I realised, I will be stuck sharing a child with Bellatrix… well not stuck, she is the best person for the job, which is incredible sad considering, what a bloody nut job she is. It didn't matter.

"Doran" I say as I walk into Doran's room, I was so excited, and so will Doran. He will be Malfoy's cousin; oh I would have to run it by the dark lord of course but I doubt there will be a single problem. I was curled against my will…. I didn't want to upset the dark lord.. so I decided to hug Doran said I loved him, and I was proud of him… I had plenty of things that I could do for him….

"Ant" Doran said his face was big and wide. "I did magic" I turn my head up, there was a piece of parchment turned into a bird which was flying around. I smile proudly I can't believe this. My beautiful strong son, just did his first of magic sense his magic was turned into loyalty to the Dark lord. I kiss him.

"I am so proud." I hold Doran's hand.

**Draco**

Cold dark and wet, that was this entire shit hole was, and I am pretty sure I saw a mouse. Vermin, Vermin in the Dark lords presents.. and what about me, I have a huge inheritance at the bank, this must allow a clean cottage… surely. I look at my Father. He merely nodded "do not complain this place Draco, it is going to provide solace for us, so you can study." I look around it was a one bedroom cottage. It had a small bedroom with a double bed, ("That's mine") Father said. My room was a small study, with a single bed, not much but let's face it I can rough it … or be frozen for a few days. I mean that's never hurt anyone. Expect me, and let's face it, Lucius Voldermort, Lucius Voldermort, voldermort wins. I put my bag down and lay on the bed to my surprise it was quite soft, I felt the blankets were warm and hot; I smile at my Fathers door and curl up in my bed, "I am glad you didn't complain, you are too live in luxury but it's good to know you will rough it if I ask you of it." He then smiled at me and passing me a book. "Now for part two of your training, the most advanced magic in the world." He wasn't making sense but then again….

"Is something the matter?" I ask he shook his head, I wondered what he was on about. I was so scared, why would he bring me here, I start to panic. But I took deep breaths, it always made me felt better.

"Are you hungry?" I shake my head, "Draco do you feel since we have been father and son it's been slightly rushed." I was confused, how could it be rushed… I understand that he may think it is a short time; we have been together, but in that short time. I have felt… well loved, more then I have ever received for my Father.

I shrug, "well it has, and I think it would be beneficial to have some bonding time." I had to admit it sounded nice. My Father would prefer me to be seen and not heard and only ever speak when he feels it beneficial to him. "And I wanted to give you a reward." I was confused; he pulled myself to him and wrapped his arms around me, he placed me on the couch, a griffin was there. A griffin, I couldn't believe it. "Father" he smiled, the Dark lord just smiled at me, ME? I saw the griffin that now smelled the ground around him, I loved Griffins ever sense I was a child. I stroke its soft fur i look at its wings.

"Oh Draco, I know you are unhappy," I shake my head, "yes you are all work and no play, but I through having a pet, would umm help" it was a nice gesture, I pat the griffins ears, it was beautiful, and my pet is all mine. "I will help you study, but now you have to relax."

I sort of liked the sound of that.


	21. Chapter 21 REPOST

Chapter 20 Odd gestures

Draco's POV

I was in bed curled up, I didn't have a bad night sleep, and I was warm enough thanks to all the spells I look up a little it was still dark outside. Deciding that the frozen no man's land was too cold I go to roll over and go back to sleep… but it was disturbed when I heard a noise "Draco breakfast." I at once shot up, that was the dark lord and not a house elf, I was confused. It could not of been a house elf, because 1. They don't call me Draco 2. They bring breakfast here and 3. Their voices are much higher. But it could not of been the dark lord, for the soul reason because it is the dark lord… and who has ever heard of a breakfast making dark lord. Do powered by sheer curiously I left my warm abode and got up. And I was not losing it, the dark lord, the dark lord himself was flipping pancakes, I was confused, but to add to my confusion he smile at me. "Good Morning Draco how did you sleep?"

"Hello Father, what's all this?" I say, he smiled, and placed two plates down filling them to the brim with surprising … unburnt pancakes.

"Well quite simply, I merely want you to relax." I knew the dark lord tolerated very little but I couldn't see another motive, and honestly unless he used poison as a topping I had nothing to fear. So sitting next to each other on the dead looking couch I ate the pancakes I didn't die right away so I assumed I was still in the dark lord's good graces.

After breakfast we started wand less magic … in the snow I learnt how to hit the dark lord with snow balls continually I will not tell a lie, it was fun. With the dark lord I was unsure of where I stood, sure I was his son… but he has killed thousands perhaps millions of people before. I wasn't sure if today will be my last day… or tomorrow or the next day. All I knew am I had to stay in his good books, or lose my life… and I quite like my life. Being alive is amazing.

"Draco?" I turn it was the dark lord, I shoot him a giant smile. "What is wrong, you seem distant?" I could barely see him,

"Nothing, I just miss my Mother," I didn't know why I said that, I miss her yes… but I am not stupid enough to inform the dark lord… the evil dark lord of that, I thought I was smarter than that not telling him I missed my Mother means I am strong, future dark lords are not supposed to want their Mummies…

"I know, why don't you go and get your broom and the bludger racket and I'll hit you with snow balls?" I laugh, but obey, actually I was glad he didn't pick on me… for acting like a child. Going inside, I was unable to locate my broom stick but on the table was a fire bolt 100. "I had to delivered from France… its where they make them, they are not supposed to be on sale to the public for another 6 months your probably the only person in Brittan with one." I turn it was Voldermort, "do you like it?"

"Oh my Lord it's amazing, oh I love it." He smiled, "I cannot thankyou enough for my amazing new life." He smiled, It was sort of fearful being smiled at by the dark lord but at least I was not being told 'today is your last day' I smile and spend the rest of the day playing games with my Master teacher… Father.

It was hard trusting him, after my Father someone who is supposed to trust and love me tried to kill me, on several occasions he used the unbreakable vow 'curio' on me, many times I was too afraid to speak to him about my life as everything I did was wrong. EVERYTHING, you have no idea how hard my life was… I couldn't even blow my nose without being wrong… I was surprise I could go to the loo without being wrong.  
With the dark lord he was being different to what I believed he would be, let's face in school we were not taught that the dark lord is a nice person who makes pancakes and gives me an amazing broomstick.

Well I would probably told you to go in the loony bin if someone told me that the dark lord was to be my Father.


End file.
